Life as we know it (After the war)
by Mharding87
Summary: This is my take on what happens after the war at Hogwarts. Will contain adventure, romance, humour and some suspense. This is my first time writing so please be gentle. Also review. How else will I learn. Disclaimer: All characters, places, names belong to J.K Rowling. I, in no way intend to profit from the use of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

The sun was rising over the Great Lake bathing the castle in an orange blanket of light, making the holes, strewn boulders and deep trenches look like scars and cuts to the surrounding grounds. The destruction to a Castle seemed that had once looked so magical and inspiring made it look so damaged and irreparable now, as if it was only the overwhelming magic used within its walls over the generations that held it all together.

Harry was suddenly realizing how utterly spent he felt. How long ago has it been since he last slept. Before the Gringotts break-in? That felt like months ago. After all they had been through he could feel his hands starting to tremble slightly. The exhaustion starting to overwhelm him.

Glancing one more time at Dumbledores twinkling eyes and smiling face, he gave a brief nod to his mentor and turned around to start making his way out the door, once again to the "Bravos" and "Well dones" coming from the portraits of the past Headmasters all around the office.

Hermione and Ron noticed his pale face as Harry turned around and followed along behind him.

Walking down the circular staircase and back into the hallway, past the groaning Gargoyle still laying on its side, they starting making their way back to Gryffindor tower.

"What are we going to do now" asked Hermione as they walked through the damaged, dusty and rocky hallway.

"Sleep," muttered Harry. Too tired to think or say anything else.

"Food" grunted Ron at the same time. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

As they approached the entrance to the Gryffindor Common room they saw the portrait hole open and the Fat Lady nowhere to be seen. They clambered into the hole into a deserted Gryffindor tower. As Harry and Ron started up the stairs towards the Dorm they noticed Hermione still with them. Ron gave Harry a shrug but didn't say anything as they carried on up. Getting to the boys room Harry, Ron and Hermione all found a bed each and collapsed into it. Not even bothering to remove their shoes or dirty blood soaked robes.

Before Harry even put his head down the darkness closed in on him.

* * *

All around the common room people were sitting in oversized armchairs. Some eating roast beef sandwiches from the large platter the house-elves brought up. Others just staring quietly into space. The celebrating was over. The high of victory was crashing down while they saw scenes of destruction and damage all around them. Too many people dead. Too many lives torn apart. Everyone who had been asleep was starting to wake up to and gather in the common room.

Charlie and Bill were sitting on large armchairs staring into the fire.

"Someone needs to get Ron, Harry and Hermione to come eat something."

Charlie glanced up at his mum who had spoken to the group of Weasleys gathered together. Turning his head to Bill, who gave a slight nod of his head towards the staircase. Charlie and Bill stood up and started making their way to the stairs.

"Do you think theyre awake?" Charlie asked his brother. Knowing how much he, himself just tossed and turned.

"Harry looked dead on his feet. I'm sure he was out like he'd been stupefied when he lay down."

Getting to the room they noticed Harry still lying down with his glasses squashed around his face at an angle. Shoes still on his feet.

Ron was lying on the next bed over, Hermione lying next to him with her head on his chest, both still lying on top of the covers.

They both stopped and stared mouths hanging open.

"Did you know about that?" Charlie asked quietly not taking his eyes off his younger brother.

"They've always had feelings for each other, but I didn't know anything had happened" Bill replied with a smirk.

"I'll get Harry and you get those two." Charlie told his brother while shaking his head in disbelief.

Charlie walked over to Harry and gently took his shoulder to shake him awake.

With a whirl Harry spun off the bed pushing Charlie off his feet onto his back, and he felt the air gush out of his lungs as Harry landed on top of him. "BAM" and lights were blinking in his eyes as his head cracked against the hard stone floor. He felt Harry grab his throat. Harrys eyes blazing, wand pressed against Charlies cheek.

"Charlie?" Harry realized who he was holding down as his eyes started focusing on his surroundings.

"Bloody hell Bill, what do you think you're doing" yelled Ron. Who at the very same time jumped out of bed and in a dueling stance had his wand pointed at Bill, Hermione standing right next to him glancing around the room for more attackers.

Bill who had jumped back and fell over his own feet in surprise was lying on the floor splay legged looking wild eyed at his little Brother and Hermione.

"Are you two crazy. You can't just start attacking people in their sleep, you'll get yourself killed" Yelled Ron again.

"Bill? Charlie? What's going on?" Hermione questioned, the quickest to realize what had happened

Before Charlie or Bill could say anything they heard the sound of many stomping feet running up the stairs as Arthur, Ginny, Percy and George all burst into the room to see what was happening.

"What's going on here?" demanded Arthur a bewildered expression on his face.

The others who came with Arthur just standing looking shocked and confused mouths gaping.

Ginny saw the fierce blazing look in Harrys eyes. His face pale. His robes still dirty and bloody.

"Harry? Harry? What are you doing?" Harry glanced around at the people staring at him.

He glanced back down at Charlie and realized he was still holding him down.

"Geez Charlie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. You startled me." Harry clumsily got off Charlie who started panting trying to get his breath back, red faced and ears started flushing in embarrassment realizing hed just been manhandled by significantly smaller Harry.

Harry sagged onto the floor back against the bed looking terrified at what he had done.

"Why are you lot so jumpy?" Charlie blurted out rubbing his head where a lump was forming, feeling for blood.

"We were just trying to wake you to get some food." Bill spat out while also getting to his feet.

"I'm so sorry Bill, you really shouldn't sneak up on people." Hermione started gushing trying to help Bill up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I was just surprised. I didn't expect to get jumped that's all" Bill forced out with an embarrassed Weasley red forming up his neck and ears.

"It's not every day a Gringotts curse breaker gets put on his arse" said George with a lopsided grin.

"Did you see that Fr-"George stopped suddenly glancing next to him, realizing his mistake. His face dropping. He glared around at the others in the room and stalked down the stairs without saying another word.

"Ok, ok it's over now. Why don't you three wash up and come down for some food" Arthur gently said pulling the still stunned Ginny and Percy with him back down the stairs.

Bill helped Charlie up and they gingerlystarted out the room glancing again at Ron and Hermione who still stood with their wands and at Harry who was looking down at the floor, face white as a ghost.

"Come on Harry, let go get cleaned up and something to eat" Hermione said as she started pulling clean clothes for them out of her purse. (That Undetectable extension charm was brilliant.)

"I'm not hungry." Harry muttered as he climbed back onto his bed back to his friends wrapping his arms around his legs.

"But Harry, you have to –", "Just leave him for a bit. He'll come when he's ready" Ron interrupted Hermione. She just gave him a look, and wanted to argue more but Ron just grabbed her hand and started pulling her out the room.

They started making their way to separate bathrooms.

Harry lay in bed, heart pounding. Hands shaking. His eyes hurting from keeping them forced shut so the tears don't start flowing out. Trying to hide how terrified he was feeling. Worried about how he'd reacted.

He didn't want to fight anymore. He was tired of hurting the people he loved.

Tired of hurting his friends.

It was all his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The first thing Harry felt when he starting waking up was the excruciating pain that felt like there was a bludger bashing around inside his skull. Squeezing his eyes shut, he stayed still and tried to take slow deep breathes so as not to be overwhelmed by the feeling of pain overwhelming him he started to calm down enough to start feeling some of his other injuries. He could feel the stinging on his hands and arms from the Hufflepuff cups in Gringotts. His muscles felt like they were seized. The scratches and cuts on his face were burning and he could still feel dry crusts of blood mixed with dirt and dust on his face.

He slowly shuffled to the edge of the bed and gently rolled off so he was sitting on the edge. When he started slowly cracking his eyes open he realized he could see clearly, immediately realizing he had never taken his glasses off. It looked to be after afternoon judging from the light coming in the windows. He turned his head slowly to see Ron and Hermione on the bed across from him but it seemed to be empty. Gingerly he started getting up to his feet, and immediately sat down to stop the dizziness and nausea that had suddenly overcome him. After a few more breaths he tried again and managed to stand without falling over. With another look around taking in the empty beds and trunks lying around the room, he picked up his backpack and started shuffling to the showers next door.

The scalding water washing over his body did nothing to alleviate the pain and soreness he was feeling. While standing under the water he remembered the people who had fought and died.

 _Why did so many people have to die? Why didn't I stop it sooner? They all trusted me. Believed in me. All those families torn apart. Everyone I was close to… gone. My mum and dad… Gone. My godfather. Gone. Remus. Tonks… Gone. Leaving another war orphan behind, My Godson, Teddy. He will grow up without parents to love and care for him like I did. It's all my fault. Dumbledore. Colin Creevy. George. Dobby._

Wracked by guilt harry slid down the wall, wrapped his arms around his knees and feeling the pain in his heart like it had been ripped out of his chest. He succumbed to the tears that were burning and pressing against his shut eyelids. He gave in to the despair and pain and sat crying and sobbing for the people he loved. The tears mixing in with the blood, dirt and shower water as the water washed over him.

After what seemed like half an hour he managed to finish washing himself. Not bothering to shave, he dressed in some vaguely clean clothes he found in his backpack. After returning back to the empty dorm room he found his Moleskin pouch and put the Elder wand inside, along with the now empty snitch. Photo from his mums letter. When his stomach started growling he realized he needed to find some food.

Not wanting to talk to anyone he slid his invisibility cloak over his and slowly walked down the stairs into the common room. He saw people scattered in groups, sitting on couches and armchairs, quietly whispering and comforting each other, or sitting staring into space, grief and sadness on their faces. He slipped out the portrait hole and started walking down the hallways to the kitchens. Taking in the devastation and destruction all around him. Gouges and blood stains on the floors and walls. Suits of armor lying against the walls as if they had been pushed to the side to allow people to pass. Bit of brick and plaster all over the floor.

 _This is what my heart feels like. Damaged and broken. Like I'll never feel whole again. Like I'm beyond repair._

Before he realized it he was standing in front of the painting with the bowl of fruit on it. Taking off his cloak, he reached up and tickled the pear, which gave a giggle before turning into a door knob. He turned it and walked into the kitchen. Upon seeing the house-elves lying scattered on blankets on the floor, with cut and bandages all over their little arms and legs he came to a stop and just stared. There were elves running around with spare bandages and potions trying to treat the injured.

One house elf running past Harry came to an abrupt stop gazing at Harry in awe, dropping the potion in his hand which shattered on the floor, the purple liquid starting to spread. At the sound of the bottle breaking the noise of the busy kitchen came to a stunned silence as all the House elves realized who was standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Master Harry! Master Harry!"

Harry turned to the sound of the cries right before a small figure jumped against him holding his legs.

"Kreacher?" "I'm so glad you're ok Kreacher" Harry patted the little elves back as the other House elves just stared at Kreacher with disgust and disdain on their faces. _How dare he hug his master? That is not allowed for House Elves._

"Master Harry did it. Master Harry defeated the Dark Lord who killed Master Regulus." Kreacher managed to get out while he sobbed into Harrys pants

"I am so proud of you Kreacher. All of you for fighting alongside us. If it wasn't for you all, so many more people would have died" Choked out Harry looking over the House elves and Kreacher as they all stood straight and proud with smiles on their faces.

"Kreacher, how many House elves were l-l-lost or injured during the fighting?" Harry asked taking in the injured elves still lying on various blankets on the floor all around him.

"Only two House elves were lost and 13 were injured, Master Harry. But we are proud to do our duty to serve Hogwarts and our Masters during the battle."

Harry just gave a slight nod, forcing himself to keep the tears back.

"Do you think I can have something to eat and drink Kreacher?" Harry asked. Before the words were out of his mouth the House elves seemed to start running around like they'd been unfrozen, collecting food from all over the Kitchen, while Kreacher led Harry over to an armchair in front of the fire.

"Drink This, Sir, Its Elf made whiskey. Very old. It's an honor to serve it to you." A very old House elf said as he handed Harry a glass with a red liquid in it.

Taking the glass Harry took a deep sip feeling the liquid burn its way down his throat as he then started eating some of the food the house elves brought him.

The elf made whiskey did nothing to reduce the pain in his heart


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Great Hall had been cleared of any debris lying around the floor by the House Elves overnight. The four house tables still stood in their places across the hall, however no banners remained, except for the rails at the top of the wall showing where they used to hang.

There were students, parents, Aurors and Professors scattered all around the house tables, no one caring at which house table they sat, eating the last remains of the dinner that was spread out over the large creaking table. A large group of reporters standing in a corner near the entrance discussing who they should interview next.

At the far corner of the Hufflepuff table sat the Weasleys.

"Do you think someone is going to tell Neville he can't keep the sword of Gryffindor forever?" asked Ron, glancing at the tall, dark haired boy seated at the next table with the Sword lying next to his plate on the table. A swarm of girls sitting all around him giggling and whispering to themselves and giving Neville pointed looks.

"Well he can't keep it. It's a famous Historical artifact. It needs to be put back in Dumbledores office where it's safe" responded Hermione with her nose in the air as if she was describing something obvious to a young student.

Ginny was still sitting holding her mum, both of them red eyed and pale faced, tear trails still marked on their cheeks. George was sitting opposite them staring into space. No life in his eyes. No expression on his face. Arthur Weasley sitting next to him trying to get him to eat something. Percy, Bill and Fleur were sitting off to the side talking quietly amongst themselves.

Harry was making his way back from the kitchen. As he was walking passed the Great Hall he slowed down so he could see if he could see Ron and Hermione.

As he stopped at the large doors, there as a bright white flash and loud noise as the horde of reporters descended on him all talking at once.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter. IS it true you have the elder wand?"

"How were you captured, Mr. Potter"

"Is he-who-must-not-be-named gone? Will he come back again?"

The people were all around him, pressed up against him, he could move or get through the crowds of people. Harry started feeling like he was being crushed. He couldn't breathe.

BANG, there was a loud crack like a gunshot going off, and reporters were being pushed aside by a group of students making there was through to Harry.

Harry could see Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas pushing through to him, and the reporters were pulled back by Neville and Ernie McMillan until all around Harry were people he knew. Friends. Dumbledores Army. All standing around him in a protective cordon wands out and pointed at the reporters.

"I suggest you all leave now. Harry does not need this. Have some respect!" Neville said in a loud voice. His eyes steady and deadly as he glanced at the reporters.

"Alrigh, alrigh, that's enuf o' you lot. Get out of here. Stop bothering Harry,"

The reporters were pulled and pushed to the door of the great hall by the large bearded half-giant Hagrid who had come to see what the fuss was.

Harry glanced around him at the people who came to help him. "Thanks you guys. I, uh, appreciate the help." Harry muttered, a strained smile on his face.

"No worries Harry, we're the DA. We look out for each other" Ernie said with a grin on his face.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked as he and Hermione reached him through the DA members.

"Yeah, I'm fine". I just wish the reporters will leave me alone. Harry murmured while looking at Ron and noticing him and Hermione holding hands.

"Come on, come sit with us and have something to eat Harry."

"I already ate, Hermione. I just wanted to see where you two got to…. Is Ginny here?" Harry asked while trying to look around at the table.

"Yeah, she's over there with my mum at the end of the Hufflepuff table."

Harry glanced down to the group of red heads at the table, and his eyes fell straight into Ginnys brown eyes. It felt like they were boring right into his. All around Harry the noise and talking started fading away. All he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. His hands were sweating and he thought his legs were going to give in. Those eyes. It felt like he was falling down a well. He was lost in those dark eyes. The long red Hair framing her oval, pale face. The sun setting making her hair look like it was glowing. He managed to move one foot forward. It felt like head. Then another… then another. Ginny got up and started walking to him, he managed to start trotting. Ginny was almost running now. Harry couldn't hear or see anyone else. They were alone in this hall. Just them. When they were close Ginny leaped into his arms and they grabbed each other in crushing hugs. Harry put his head down against her head and could smell the amazing scent of her. That scent that made him think of spring and flowers. Just for this moment as they were holding each other he felt as if everything would be ok. He felt like maybe he wasn't all alone anymore. Ginny was sobbing into her chest. He could feel the wetness from her tears spreading through his shirt. He didn't care. They were together.

"I missed you so much, Ginny. I missed you. I thought I'd never see you again. I'm so sorry." Harry murmured into her ear. Tears threatening to pour out.

"You were dead… You died. I saw you… I thought I was going to die." Ginny was whispering in between sobs as she clinged to Harry.

After what felt hours, they slowly released each other. Harry Put his forward against Ginnys and looked into her wet, pain filled eyes. He tried to put all his love into his eyes. Tried to show her his soul. How lost he was without her.

Ginny took a step back. "You left me… you died!" Ginny accused him with pain in her voice. Her eyes were starting to get hard.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm so sorry."

"Get hurt!" Ginny spat out. "Do you have any idea what we went through here while you were running around with my brother. You hurt me! You left me!" Ginnys face was starting to as red as her hair. The anger starting to show on her face.

"Ginny, I was trying to protect you. If Riddle knew how I felt about you, he would have tortured you."

"Tortured? I was tortured. Everyday just because I knew you. The Carrows didn't care that we weren't together. They knew of you found out, noble Harry Potter would come running to save me." Why do you think I never told anyone what was going on here."

Harry just stood in shock, his mouth opening and closing. "I never knew. I wanted to keep you safe."

"Please can we talk, Ginny? I just want to talk to you." Harrys voice was hoarse, like it was constricting.

"Not now Harry. I… I… can't talk to you right now. You left me. You died. I just need some time" Ginny turned and ran form the Great Hall. Hermione turned and ran after her.

Harry just stood. It felt like his heart had been ripped out. He could feel his head starting to pound as the sound of people talking started coming back. He felt like he'd been petrified. His whole body was tingling.

 _She doesn't want me anymore. She doesn't love me. She's all I had left. I'm alone again._

After what felt like minutes, Harry realized peopled were standing around staring at him and whispering to each other. His face started going red and he could feel the flush of embarrassment. He turned and ran from the wall. Ignoring the sound of someone calling after him.

He ran out the Castle and kept running until his lungs were burning. When he looked up, he realized he was standing in front of a white marble tomb that was split down the middle. Dumbledores body wrapped up, still visible in the crack. Harry collapsed on the ground and started sobbing. His body wracked with shame and guilt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After what felt like hours, Harry started becoming aware of his surroundings as he sat splay legged on the ground in front of Dumbledores monument. His eyes were burning from the crying, as if they were angry for their betrayal by succumbing to his grief. He glanced around again noting that the twilight had just passed. The lights in the Castle flickering through the now repaired windows and various fairy lights around the foot paths.

Thinking back on his mentor.

 _"There is a room in the Department of Mysteries that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all."_ Dumbledore had told him.

Love was the greatest magic of all. But it was also the most powerful.

 _My mothers love for me is what kept me alive as a baby. Protected me. My love for my friends that brought me back now. Love is what caused all these people to fight against the evil of the world._

 _But love is what caused these people to die._

 _To give up their lives._

 _Love can bring people together like no other magic…. But it can tear families apart. Loving hurts too much._

During these thoughts Harry was so torn up by grief for those people lost, he didn't hear the footsteps of someone coming up behind him. It showed at how focused he was in his musings that he didn't react at all when he felt the hand land on his shoulder.

"You alright Harry?" Arthur Weasley asked as he rested his hand on Harrys shoulder and sank down next him awkwardly.

Harry glanced up into the face of his best mates father. Noting the drawn haggard expression on his face and the sorrow in his eyes

"I'm fine" Harry muttered looking back down at his feet

Arthur chuckled humorously, "Hermione said you'd say that"

"Do you want to talk about what happened in the Great Hall with Ginny?"

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked instead trying to hold back the pain that was roaring through his chest again where his heart was, while looking everywhere but at Arthur.

"They wanted to come after you but I asked them to give you some time. You, Harry, have lost more than anyone because of this war. You need time to heal now. The war is over."

Harry could hear the sincerity in Arthurs voice. He could imagine what it would be like if it was his own father who could have been sitting with him comforting him after the war.

"Ginny wouldn't even talk to. Wouldn't let me explain. I missed her so much." Harry lowered his head as he admitted to Ginnys father. Arthur gently laid his hand back on Harrys shouldered and gave it a squeeze.

"She has been through a lot, Harry. The last year was hard on her. Molly and I don't even know all of what happened in this Castle last year but if half of what we heard is true, then things were too terrible. You forget she is my daughter Harry. It's my job to keep her safe. I can't change that now. We can only work towards what's in front of us. Give Ginny some time. She has been through a lot. We all have. I know she still likes you Harry. She will come around."

Harry heard the words, but didn't feel all that much better. He just felt tired.

"What do I do now?" Harry asked trying to sort through his thoughts. Harry walked into the forest never expecting to ever walk back out. Now that it was all over, he had a future. He had never planned for a future.

"Well Harry. First, we need to go have some dinner so that Molly can see you're ok. She sees you like her son, Harry. She worries about you. Then tomorrow we will go back to the Burrow. Minister Shacklbolt has sent over some Aurors to check on the wards, and all seems well. You will come stay with us. We will have our time of mourning together, as a family - Yes Harry, you are our family in all but blood," Arthur said overriding the objections before they were out of Harrys mouth.

"We will have funerals, and then we will be strong for each other. We will live. That is what we were fighting for. That is what Fred was fighting for. So that we could all be free…" Arthurs voice was cracking and a single tear slid down his cheek as he mentioned his sons name.

That was the first time Harry had ever seen the patriarch show any sign of grief or weakness.

Harry could feel the love this man, was showing him. The sorrow and compassion. He couldn't help but feel slightly better.

"Come on Harry. Let's go eat before dinner is over."

"Ok, Mr. Weasley" They both stood up and Arthur gave him a one armed hug.

"The pain will go away Harry. You need to be patient with yourself."

"Mr. Weasley? Before we go, can you help me with something?" Harry asked quietly while looking back at the crack in the monument before him.

"Anything, Harry." Arthur said looking curiously at the young man in front of him.

"I want to put Dumbledores wand back. Can you help me? I don't anyone to be able to get to it again." Harry asked as he removed the Elder wand from his moleskin pouch.

"That's the Elder wand Harry? Are you sure you don't want to keep it?" Arthur asked, looking nervously at the legendary wand in Harrys fingers.

"It's too powerful for any one person to have, Mr. Weasley. I'm happy with my old wand."

"Well then, let's see what we can do then shall we. You put it back and we can seal it together."

Harry looked into the crack in the monument. Saw the place where Dumbledores hands were, and slid the wand into his mentor's fingers. Taking a step back Harry took out his own Holly wand, feeling the comforting power flowing through his fingers, just like it did when he first bought it all those years ago.

"Right Harry, the spell is, _Insinium pheonoria,_ got it? Ok together..."

They both lifted their wands to the white tomb. Made the incantation together and saw golden flames envelope the White tomb, there was a loud crack and the tomb sealed itself again. No mark to show where it had been previously damaged. Once the flames had died down, there was a soft blue light depicting a number of runes all around the base of the tomb, before they too faded out.

After a few minutes of silence they both turned and made their way to the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

( _A couple of days later…)_

The darkness all around the graveyard was so intense. The moonlight reflecting off the stones ahead of him as he made his way to the small gate that gave entrance to the graves behind the little Church. Slipping quietly through the gate he started walking down the row of graves to where he knew his parents were. He passed several graves before he came to a sudden stop, noting the grave on his right. He blinked his eyes rapidly to make sure he wasn't seeing things, reading the name on the grave,

 _Colin Creevy_

 _30 August 1981 – 2 May 1998_

Harry was staring at the gravestone. _This isn't right. Colin wasn't buried here._

Feeling the tears prickling behind his eyes he started walking again to get to where he knew his parents graves to be. Passing the next grave, he almost stumbled again, " _Fred Weasley"_ then the next, _"Remus Lupin",_ then _"Nymphadora Lupin",_ Harry started running now. These graves weren't supposed to be here. The tears running down his face. Nearing his parents grave, he saw the back of a figure standing there, slowing down to a cautious jog, Harry came to an abrupt stop as the person turned around.

"No, you're dead. I killed you. I saw you die" Harry was gasping, looking at the red eyes and slit like nose of Voldemort standing in front of him.

"You can't kill me Harry. I have gone beyond all others to ensure of that. You brought me back Harry. But all these people. You killed them. They died because of you. Your foolishness."

Harry could feel himself shaking now. Fear enveloping him like a blanket. He fell to his knees looking at the graves around him noting more names of people who dies at the Battle.

"I-I-I died so that t-they could live. I didn't want them to die" Harry cried out. "You're dead. You died"

The sounds of the chuckle coming from Voldemorts throat was like a chill running up Harrys back. It felt like the Dementors were sucking the joy out of him.

"Goodbye Harry. _Avada Kadavra!"_

With a blinding flash a green light Harry could see the curse cast by Voldemort coming straight at him, almost as if in slow motion, but he couldn't move. He was frozen. Just before it hit him, he found his voice, "NOOOOOOOOOO" he shouted in aguish right as the spell hit him. He felt himself fall on his back hitting his head on something hard…

"Harry! Harry! It's a dream, Harry. You're going to wake the whole house"

Jerking his eyes open he could see the blurred outline of red hair and a face right in front of him shaking his shoulder.

"You alright mate? You were thrashing and screaming. I've been trying to wake you for 5 minutes. I had to cast a silencing charm before you woke the whole house. Realizing he was safe and lying on the floor in the familiar room at the Burrow Harry let his head fall back onto the floor, breathing out a long deep sigh.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked as he handed Harry his glasses."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep" Harry muttered as he stood up, looking down at the tangled sheets on his bed. He slowly lay back down and kept his eyes fixed on the wooden ceiling. He wasn't going to sleep again. This was the third night he had some sort of nightmare since they got back to the Burrow. He would stay awake again.

Hours later as Harry saw the sun coming up through the window, window of Rons room, he slowly got up and went down to the bathroom to have a shower and getting clean clothes. Harry slowly walked past Ginnys room on the way down for breakfast, stopping briefly outside her door. He'd been avoiding her since the episode at the Great Hall. Whenever they were in the same room, he would keep his eyes away from her. Knowing it would hurt to look at her fiery red hair, and angelic face. There were a few times, when she opened her mouth as if to say something to him, but she would always frown and close it again.

Entering the kitchen he realized Mrs. Weasley still hadn't come down yet. She hadn't been in the kitchen since they got back to the Burrow three nights ago. Forgetting about his gnawing hunger, he walked out the kitchen door and made his way to the orchard where he spent most of his time these days, staring off into space. Avoiding everyone. Especially the look of pain constantly etched into Georges face when he did come down from his room.

"Harry, you missed breakfast again. You need to eat something." Hermione called out as her and Ron made their way down from the kitchen door towards him. She handed him a piece of toast wrapped in a napkin when they reached him, and sat down around him.

"Ron said you had another nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked, ignoring the glare Harry shot an embarrassed looking Ron.

"I'm fi—", "Do not say you're fine Harry. You are not fine. We know you better then that" Hermione interrupted him.

"We're worried about you mate" Ron added, whilst gently caressing Hermiones hand in his.

"It's just a nightmare. It will go away. Don't worry about it." Harry said with irritation in his voice

"Mmm…. Well Rons dad said Kingsley is coming down today at lunchtime to talk to us. Please don't hide down here all down" Hermione said with a pleading voice. With a brief one armed hug she got up, and she and Ron started walking hand in hand down the path leading to the orchard.

At lunchtime Harry found himself sitting at the kitchen table along with Hermione, Ron, Charlie and Ginny, while Percy was busy making a platter of sandwiches. Percy and Charlie had taken up the chore of cooking after Mrs. Weasley had dropped the fourth bowl whilst trying to cook, with the tremors in her hands and watching her burst into tears again.

Harry jumped slightly as the fireplace flared green, and Mr. Weasley stepped gracefully out while dusting ash off his robes. Right behind him was the tall imposing figure of Kingsley.

"Uh, good, good. You're all here." Arthur said as he looked around at the people around the table. "You all know Minister Shacklbolt of course." Arthur added as Kingsley made the greetings around the table and found a seat.

"Minister, would you like some tea?" Percy asked from the pantry as he was finishing up the lunch.

"No, no, I'm alright thank you, Percy. Please, we've all known each other for too long. It's Kingsley."

"Harry, how are you doing?" Kingsley asked Harry while gazing at the dark rings around Harrys eyes.

"I'm fine Minis- uh, Kingsley" Harry replied trying to avoid everyone's eyes, and the glare he was receiving from Hermione across the table.

"Right, right. Well of course you're not. But you will be. Everyone has some healing to do after the events that have past. So right, to the point, the reason I came today is to talk to you all about a few things." Looking around at the faces of the people all around him, Kingsley carried on.

"It has been decided that we will hold a memorial this Sunday for the all those who gave their lives during this war. I understand you will be burying Fred here at home. We would still like you all to attend the memorial." Kingsley spoke gently to the family all around him.

"We will be there Minister," Arthur said, the sorrow in his eyes showing.

"Good, good… Harry… I know you hate being in the spotlight, but I have to ask if you will be able to say a few words at the memorial." Kingsley asked while looking at Harry intently putting his hand up to stop the interruption Harry had started to make.

"I know you didn't choose it, but people look up to you, Harry. People are hurting now and they need to know that the lives lost was for a reason. They need a hero right now. If you absolutely refuse, I will understand, but remember, you can help people understand and help them move on." He said.

Harry just glared at Kingsley for a few seconds, then looked at Hermione, seeing the pleading look in her eyes.

"Fine. I'll do it" He sighed in exasperation, looking back down at the table. Already regretting the decision. _I can't even feel better myself, how am I supposed to help others._ He thought to himself.

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear it Harry. There is one other matter I need to talk to you three about," He said as he glanced at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I need to know what exactly you have been doing the last year. There have been a lot of rumors going around, and in order to help you three clear it up, I require the truth."

Harry had been expecting this and had discussed it with Ron and Hermione already.

"We will tell you everything that happened, Minist- uh, Kingsley. But we have some provisions." Harry said looking up to Kingsleys face. Seriousness in his eyes.

"I'm listening." Kingsley rumbled quietly, with curiosity in his eyes

"We will tell you everything that happened, but there are certain people that need to be present when we do. We would like all the Weasleys to be present. Also, we would like Professor McGonogal present."

"That sounds acceptable, Harry, how about we have this discussion Saturday evening, before the memorial service" Kingsley asked.

"That sounds fine with me Minister. We are all curious to hear all about their year on the run. I am particularly curious about a rumor I heard regarding Gringotts and a dragon." Arthur said, while looking at the red flushed faces of Harry and Ron, a small grin on his face.

"Well that's settled then" Kingsley chuckled. "I'm curious about that myself. Well, if that's all then."

"Uhm, Minst- uh, Kingsley?" Hermione stopped him, looking very uncomfortable. "Can I talk to you in private about something?"

"Of course Miss Granger, lets step outside."

Kingsley said his good byes as he and Hermione stepped outside.

After a few minutes, there was a POP of Kingsley apparating from outside the boundaries.

Harry and Ron then got up and made their way outside to find out what Hermione had spoken to Kingsley about.

"Well, I told him about my parents in Australia," She said to the boys when they settled down by their tree.

"He said he will have the Australian Ministry start looking for them, and when they have been found, he will send some Senior Obliviators from the Ministry to return their memories. He said I could go with them." She said to them.

"Will you come with me?" she asked them both, but kept her eyes on Ron.

"Of course I will, I will go with you anywhere you ask me to," he replied instantly, with a sappy look on his face and kissing her hand.

Harry didn't even reply, as Ron and Hermione were having a conversation with their eyes, making him feel uncomfortable. Like he was interrupting them.

He stood up, and without them noticing started walking down to the pond on his own. Thinking about what he would say at the memorial.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was a bright, warm day. There was only a little breeze blowing through the air, and light fluffy wisps of clouds floating overhead. The weather was all wrong for the type of day it was. Harry felt like it should be cold and stormy, to accurately portray his feelings regarding the memorial today. So many people lost and would be remembered again. So many raw wounds ripped open again as people were forced to remember what had befallen their loved ones a week ago.

There was a flash of green as Harry stumbled out of the fireplace in the Headmasters office (" _I'll always think of it as Dumbledores office", He thought to himself)_

The room was already crowded by people, including the Weasleys, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron Hermione, Ginny, Neville Longbottom (A last addition, Harry thought of), Professor McGonagal and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The office had looked only slightly different then the last time Harry was here. Gone were the shiny, spindly objects as had been present during Dumbledores term. Instead there were some low book shelves. A lush carpet across the floor and some comfortable high backed chairs that were in a semi-circle around Professor McGonagals desk. Professor Dumbledores was awake in his portrait smiling down at Harry with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hello Professor" Harry said with a nod to the painting

"Hello, my dear boy. I would ask if you were well, but I know that you are not… But you will be my boy." Dumbledore replied

Harry just glanced at the portrait. No expression on his face. "I'm not sure I will ever be well again, Professor. I have decided to share everything that has happened with everyone here today Professor. Do you think that is alright?"

"That will be for the best my boy. The time for secrets has passed. It is time for healing and truth now. I do hope you'll forgive me once again Harry, for making things so complicated and secretive for you. It was, I felt, the best way."

Harry wasn't sure what to say, so just gave a brief nod and made his way to a chair that Ron and Hermione had left open for him. Everyone else in the room were still chatting and making small talk amongst themselves.

Harry was feeling nervous knots in his stomach now, like snakes writhing trying to get out. He was worried about what people would say once they knew the truth.

Hermione must have noticed the tension in Harry, as she laid a hand on his back, giving a little comfort.

"Right people," grumbled Kinsgleys deep voice. "Everyone find a seat and we can get started."

Harry glanced up from the floor as everyone started settling down. Charlie, Arthur and Molly already gazing at Harry intently and curiosity plain on their faces. George was staring at the floor, his eyes hollow and dark from lack of sleep himself. Ginny looking everywhere but at Harry. Avoiding his gaze.

With a final look at Ron and Hermione, getting encouraging smiles and nods, Harry sat up straight and looked up at the people around the room who had all settled down.

"We, Ron, Hermione and I, has discussed it, and feel that you all should hear about what we've been doing the last year."

Percy interrupted immediately, "Ginevra is not of age and should not need to hear this," before the words were all the way out of his mouth Ginny was up and starting to protest.

"Enough!" Arthur said in a stern voice that silenced bot Percy and Ginny in mod voice. "Ginny has been through more in the last year, than most adults have in all their lives. If Harry wants to tell her, she may be present to hear it."

"She deserves to know the truth," was all Harry said, giving Percy a scathing look

"In order for this to work, there can be no interruptions," Harry said tersely looking pointedly at Percy. "This will be hard enough to relive, without having to keep stopping to explain things. When we are done, then you may ask whatever questions you want." Harry glanced at each face to make sure they understood.

"I also need your oath that nothing that is discussed here will ever be repeated to anyone else, without our say so."

Everyone around the room took out their wands and made the magic oath that all that was said would remain between them. Little white lights flaring off the wand tips and floating into each person's chest.

"The room has been made as private as we can make it," Bill said to Harry

With a nod, Harry, Ron and Hermione began telling the tale. Starting at the beginning of Harrys first year, they explained bout Quirrell and the Philosophers stone, Tom Riddles diary and the chamber of secrets, about Wormtail betraying Harrys parents, Sirius Black having been innocent, facing Voldemort as he came back to life after the Tri-Wizard tournament, the prophesy in the Department of Mysteries, even telling them what the prophesy said. However not highlighting the implication that Neville could as easily have been "marked and chosen" by Voldemort. They told of the hunt for the Horcruxes. The visiting of Godrics Hollow and being attacked by Nagini. The blowing up and near capture at the Lovegoods place. The capture and being prisoner at the Malfoy house, leaving out the torture however. The planning and breaking in to the Ministry of Magic and also the breaking in at Gringotts. They spoke of the destroying of the Horcruxes and got to the final battle. Harry described how he realized that he had been a Horcrux and needed Voldemort you kill him; to ensure he became vulnerable. Walking into the forest. Seeing the flashing green light. He explained how Narcissa Malfoy had lied to ensure Harrys safety.

"…and then Voldemort killed himself." Harry looked up at the floor he was talking to. Tears running down his face. He was glad that no one had interrupted them as they spoke. Except for the occasional, gasp, swear word or sniffle everyone had remained silent. Looking up into everyone's faces, Harry could see various states of shock, awe and sadness. No one had anything to say for a while.

Charlie broke the silence, "You three rode a dragon out of Gringotts?" He asked incredulously. "I've never ridden a Dragon in my life, never mind out of the safest bank in the Wizarding world."

There were a few chuckles at this.

Hermione was holding both Harry and Rons hands for support.

Molly jumped up and grabbed all three of them giving them tight hugs with tears streaming from her face. "You poor dears. You've been through too much. You're too young for all this." She glanced at them with sternness returning to her eyes. "I do hope you three have had quite enough dangerous adventures for the rest of your lives"

"I never go looking for trouble" Harry said, "Trouble always seems to find me" Everyone said together with him, bring a brief smile to his face. The first one in a week.

"Well now, "Kingsley said. "That does answer a lot of questions. I do however have a few more if that's alright." After a nod from Harry, he continued. "So what has become of the Hallows. The elder wand? The resurrection stone?"

"The Elder wand has been replaced where it belongs. When I die, the power will be broken. The stone is lost, and will hopefully never be found again. The cloak, is a family heirloom. I will be keeping it." Harry replied looking at Kingsley

He received a nod in return. "Fair enough, Harry. I will smooth things over at the Ministry with regards to your recent break in there."

"Are you sure that Voldemort is gone, and not coming back?" Professor McGonagal asked, her face expressionless

"Minerva, I believe so," Dumbledores portrait replied. "If there were any other Horcruxes, Voldemort would not have died and remained in his body. His soul would have torn from his body leaving it in pieces, as was the case when he first tried to kill Harry and failed."

Professor McGonagal and a lot of others looked relieved at this information.

There were only a few more brief questions before everyone fell silent, each having their own deep thoughts.

"Right," Kingsley boomed as he got up, "before we go down for the memorial Harry, I just want to thank you for telling me this. It helps, and it means I can help you deal with the fallback. I will start having a word with the Goblin Representatives, Bill, if you can help me with that. I will be in touch with you three if there are any more matters we need to discuss."

With that everyone started getting up, and a chatter broke out as they were leaving the room, heading down to the Great Hall to prepare for the Memorial.

"Harry, if I may have a word. "Dumbledore asked, causing Harry to hang back. With a nod from Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione also remained.

"We will meet you downstairs dears," Molly said as she left the room.

"Harry my boy. If you would like a last bit of assistance from an old man. If you put on the sorting hat, it will teach you a very rare spell. This spell will be similar to the sorting hats own magic regarding the sword of Gryffindor. It can be placed over my tomb, whereupon the tomb becomes unbreakable to any magic. It will only be able to be opened by a true Gryffindor and only someone who needs the wand to do good, but does not want it. Will be able to get it from the tomb. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"That sounds brilliant Sir," Harry replied as he reached for the sorting hat and placed it on his head. Closing his eyes, there was a brief silence, then out of nowhere it felt like a blinding light was rushing into his head, Harrys hands were tingling and his head started feeling warm. Just as suddenly the rushing stopped and Harry took off the Hat. Knowing what to do now.

"Thank you, Sir" Harry said as he started making his way out of the office.

"Harry?" Harry stopped with Ron and Hermione already at the door. "I am proud of you, my boy. As are your mother and Father. You are an exceptional young man" Dumbledore said, with what looked like a glistening tear sliding down his cheek.

With a nod, and biting back the tears Harry turned and walked out the office along with Ron and Hermione.

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading this. I know it's a little bit "fillerish" for now, but it's necessary for the story. I have some solid plans for the coming chapters and things will get more exciting soon.**

 **Please review if you think I need to change anything or have any questions or advice. This is after all my first fanfiction.**

 **Thank you all**

 **If anyone would like to beta for me please send me a PM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _My humblest apologies for the delay. I have my plot for 90% of this story ready and got to this point and suddenly lost all inspiration of how to write the next chapter. Once I get through this it should go easier and the story will definitely be picking up soon. Please be patient. It will be well worth it._**

 ** _Also I know the chapters are short for now. They will get longer soon._**

 ** _Thanks for the follows and reviews_**

As the trio made their way out of the Castle doors and looked over the grounds, they could see the crowds of people standing around the edge of the black lake.

White chairs stretched out in rows in front of a small platform. There was a large pure white curved marble wall in a horseshoe shape behind the platform with some benches in the center of the wall surrounding a small tree.

There were many people standing in groups talking in quiet subdued voices. Students standing with parents and siblings. There was a palpable feeling of sadness in the air.

As the trio made their way down to the chairs, they received small words of greetings.

Harry was overwhelmed once again by the feeling of sadness whelming up in him. Confusion reigned in him as he offered condolences to people as he moved through the crowds and received congratulations for defeating Voldemort in return. He felt unworthy of the words of congratulations, as so many people had sacrificed themselves in order for him to do what he needed to do.

If only he had been quicker, less people would have had to die.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took a seat in the 5th row along with the Weasleys. Ginny still refusing to meet Harrys eye as they sat and waited for the Memorial to start.

Eventually people started to take their seats and Kingsley climbed up on the platform and took a seat with Headmistress McGonagall as the short wispy haired wizard Minister from Dumbledore's funeral took the stage.

As the man started the memorial, Harrys mind wondered, thinking of the people he knew who had died. Colin Creevey, he was so full of life. Always with his camera. Enthusiastically taking photos to show his muggle family what life at Hogwarts was like. Fred Weasley, always with a joke ready on his lips, always with George at his side. Remus and Tonks, who had only recently fallen in love, gone against all odds. Remus deserved a happy life after all the struggles he'd faced. Their baby… Teddy. An orphan, just like Harry.

Harry could feel the tears streaming down his face thinking of Teddy growing up without his parents. The droning sound of the Minister in the background.

Harry was pulled roughly from his deep thoughts by a sharp pain to his side, glancing up he noticed it was Hermione's elbow that distracted him.

"It's your turn Harry," Hermione whispered nodding her head towards the platform.

Glancing up Harry noticed the Minister looking at him, along with all other heads turned towards him.

With a rough wipe of his tear stained cheeks Harry stood up and made his way to the platform, not glancing at anyone, feeling like he was an inferi. His body moving but having no feeling at all.

Upon reaching the platform, he received a small nod from McGonagall as he took the place of the Minister on the platform.

After a deep shuddering breath Harry raised his head and looked out over the sea of people seated out in front of him, behind the last rows of seats, Harry could see the heads of some of the Merpeople in the Black lake above the water, and behind that rows of Centaurs hidden behind trees in the forest.

With another breath, Harry cast _Sonourus_ on his throat and started;

 ** _I spent a lot of time thinking about what I would say to you all when I was asked to speak today. What can I say that will mean anything to you all that have lost loved ones? Sorry, seems inadequate. It won't bring them back. Telling you I know what it feels like is a lie. I don't... I don't remember my parents, so can't know what losing them will feel like._**

 ** _What I can say is thank you. Thank you to you all. Everyone here played a part in this war. We lost some of the bravest people during it. Too many people sacrificed themselves so that we may all be here and free from the tyranny that was forced upon us. I thank each and every one of the people that died, they did so, so that we may live. We are free, not because of anything that I did. We are free because of what they did. Never forget that. I am not special, I did not win this war. All of you and all these people who sacrificed themselves for our freedom, they won this war._**

 ** _I will miss them, but I will always remember them…_**

Glancing around over the silent crowd of people Harry's eyes went back to the groups of Centaurs and Merpeople around the Black lake, and Forbidden Forest. With eyes widening in realization, he turned and strode to where Kingsley and McGonagall were seated.

The rows of people started whispering in confusion at what was going on, as they saw Harry whispering to Kingsley and McGonagall.

"What is he doing?" Ron whispered to Hermione as they watched their friend started to whisper more furiously as they saw Kingsley shaking his head to what Harry was saying.

"I don't know, I'm sure we will find out though"

After a minute's discussion, Harry strode back to the front of the platform as McGonagall stood up pulling her wand. She turned to the marble wall behind her and while waving her wand in a strange pattern and whispering an unknown incantation, the white marble wall started to glow a gold color and started to warp and bend as the sides extended making the walls longer before the glowing stopped after it had been extended by a few meters.

With a nod to Harry she reclaimed her seat.

Harry turned back to the crowds of people and with a glance at Hermione and Ron, he returned his gaze to the Centaurs at the forest.

"Kreacher?" Harry called out followed by a pop as the small house elf *popped* in front of Harry. Bending down Harry whispered into the elfs ear before he disappeared again with a *pop*.

Looking back at the crowds as Harry stood up and looked out over the people as everyone shared confused glances with each other as well as a few whispers. Confusion was evident in the faces of the witches and wizards seated out in the rows as Harry stood silently watching them as if waiting for something.

There was a gasp as a crackling of *pops* was heard as hundreds of houselfs appeared at the side of the rows of people as everyone was glancing around. The elfs all took a seat on the grass like school children in assembly and all kept their eyes focused on Harry as he started speaking again.

 ** _We have fought in this war for freedom, and we have all lost someone close to us during this. Yet there are others who also fought this war for us. This was not their war, yet they stood by us, us who treated then less than they are. They played their part and deserve our respect and thanks as well. They deserve to be remembered for their sacrifice as well. I have asked Minister Shacklebolt and Headmistress McGonagal and they have agreed. The house elfs, Centaurs and all others who have fought in this wall alongside us and lost their lives will be remembered on this memorial wall. The time for prejudice is over. This war was only possible, because we refused to stand together. I thank the house elfs, the Centaurs and the Merpeople for the part they played and offer my condolences for the losses of life. You have my deepest thanks. It may not mean much, but if any of you have ever need and I can assist, please never hesitate to ask. I am in your debt._**

Harry gave a nod to the house elfs, Centaurs and Merpoeple, who stared in shock at what they had just heard. The Centaurs gave a loud shout and stamped their hooves in approval as the Merpeople were screeching out in their strange language and the houselfs all just stared in absolute shock.

With the speech finished Harry walked off the platform and silently made his way back to his seat.

Not a word was said by anyone of the witches and wizards for a full minute before a slow booming clap started coming from the back of the seated people. Slowly another joined in and another until everyone was standing and clapping loudly together and sounds of approval were heard.

Harry just kept his head down as he stayed seated. Hermione's hand gripping his tightly as Ron had a strong hand clasped on his shoulder. The support of his friends all Harry needed right now.

After another short speech by Kingsley, he asked all present to take a minute to walk to the white marble wall and to speak the name of their loved ones that would then appear carved into the marble as a remembrance and then return to the Great Hall for some finger foods before leaving.

One by one families made their way to the wall and with tears and sobs watched as their sons, daughters, husbands and wives names appeared after being spoken.

Harry made his way to the wall, and added the names of Sirius, James and Lily Potter and Severus Snape.

As he turned around he noticed two approaching Centaurs. Changing direction Harry turned to the Centaurs he recognized as Bane and Firenze.

"Well met, Harry Potter," the Dark haired muscular Bane said as the approached.

"Hello again, Bane, Firenze." Harry responded. "I offer my thanks again for all you have done to assist us in this war. And offer my sorrows for your losses."

"The stars foretold that you would be a great human, we offer our thanks to you young Harry,"

Harry gave a slight nod in response as he asked, "May I know the names of the Centaurs lost during the war so that I may add them to our wall."

"We have only had three brave warriors return to the stars. You honor them well. They are named, Merina, Solon and Jerica. I look forward to meeting again Harry Potter." With that, and a last nod, Firenze and Bane turned and returned to the forest.

The trio turned and headed back to the Great Hall to meet up with the Weasleys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: There is nothing as motivating to keep writing a story as to get some new followers and reviews. For all those that have followed, favorited and review. Thank you so much.**

 **As for the story, things will be getting a little tense again soon. Please push through. It will be getting better again. With all the good and exciting, there must be some boring and unexciting.**

 **Please keep reviewing. If there are any suggestions, ideas, improvements that can be made, or added let me know. That is the only way the story can get better.**

 **Take note: This chapter is slightly short, but I am already busy on the next. As I've mentioned the chapters may be short but there will be many of them and they will be getting longer. I promise.**

The graveyard was dark and foreboding. There was a thick mist in the air covering the ground, blocking out the gravestones. The cold in the air was oppressive and caused Harry to hug is arms and rub vigorously to try to keep himself warm. As he wondered around trying to make sense of where he was, he heard the footsteps of someone walking on the gravel of a footpath a short way away. Squinting to try and see who was there he slowly made his way forward. "Is anyone there?" Harry called out as he kept moving through the mist closer to the sound of the approaching footsteps. When he was close enough to start making out the shape of someone emerging through the mist. As he made his way forward, his inattentiveness to where he was going caused him to stumble over a slight mound of sand to the side of a fresh grave. Getting back to his feet and wiping the sand off from his front and arms. Glancing up at the approaching figure, he couldn't make out if it was a man or a woman. The shape of the person seemed to be shifting. Going from tall to short, fat to thin, hair seemed to be growing long the shortening. The undulating figure got closer causing Harry to come to a stop, the figure freezing him to the spot, the uncertainness of what he was seeing causing his heart to beat out of his chest.

"Haarrrry?" The figure called out in a low gravelly voice as it approached.

"Why didn't you save me, Harrrrrryyy?"

The voice seemed to pull Harry back to his senses and he realized he didn't want to know who the person was. He started to back away from the approaching figure.

As if it knew what Harry was doing the figure seemed to start running the last short distance to Harry.

Just as Harry started to turn around to bolt away, he noticed the shape changing figure seemed to alternate between people he knew. It was rapidly changing between people who had died in the war. Sirius was approaching him, then Cedric, then it changed again to Remus then to Nymphadora. The changes were speeding up as well as the figure was running closer to Harry as if it had a bad batch of Polyjuice Potion.

With that last look Harry turned and took off, immediately falling over the mound of sand he had stumbled on earlier causing him to hit the ground with a hard "Oooomf," causing Harry to wake up suddenly back in bed at the Burrow.

The sweat was pouring off his face and his shirt was soaked. Getting his bearings back, Harry looked over to see the blurry shape of Ron still fast asleep snoring loudly.

Taking his glasses next to him, and putting them on Harry climbed out of bed and waved his wand to dry and clean the bed. Looking out the window and seeing the light blue creeping into the horizon showing the day starting to break, he realized he wasn't going to get back to sleep so quietly sneaked out the room and went to the loo to wash his face with some cold water and attend to his ablutions. Once done he slowly made his way down the stairs to the kitchen thinking some cold water would be nice. Walking slowly so as not to wake anyone else, he entered the kitchen quietly and just about jumped out his skin upon seeing a shape of someone sitting in the dark at the table.

"George?"

"Harry." The figure replied before leaning his head back as if drinking something.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was here. I can leave you alone." Harry replied as he turned back to leave the kitchen.

"No its fine. Id actually like to ask you something." George asked, causing Harry to note the slight slur to his voice, realizing he must be drinking firewhisky. This early. That can't be good.

"Ok. Would you like some tea? "Harry asked as he lit a lamp on the table and turned to the stove to start the kettle to boiling.

"No thanks. I have something to keep me hydrated thanks," George held up the glass filled with the amber liquid inside as if to prove it.

"Harry, can I ask you something."

"Uh, sure George. What do you want to ask?" Harry asked as he was going through the motions of making himself tea, not sure if he wanted to know what George was going to ask.

"You died right? When Voldemort hit you with the _Avada Kedavra._ What happened? Where did you go?"

His shoulders slumping, this is exactly what he was worried about being asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if I died, died. You know?"

"But you were gone? You said he killed you and you came back"

"Well yes" Harry admitted quietly. "But it's different. I think it was more the part of Voldemort's soul that died, and tried to drag me with it."

George was starting to fidget and took another long gulp of his firewhiskey.

"You said you had a choice to go on or come back," George accused raising his voice slightly. "So Fred could have come back?" George was nearly shouting now.

"I-I don't think it works like that George, I don't think everyone gets a choice." Harry responded warily trying to remain calm in front of George who was getting slowly red in the face.

"WHY NOT? FRED DESERVES A CHOICE TOO!" George was shouting now as he jumped up causing his chair to fall back and hit the floor with a bang. "WHY ARE YOU SO SPECIAL? YOU CAN COME BACK BUT EVERYONE ELSE HAS TO DIE? WHY DOES FRED HAVE TO DIE! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM! HELP ME BRING HIM BACK! George was shouting now with his face right in Harrys, noses almost touching, spit flying.

It took everything in him to remain calm, as Harry replied softly, "I'm sorry George. He's gone and he can't come back. I wish I could-"

Before he could finish what he was saying he noticed Georges eyes widen slightly and his muscles tense right before there was a smash and blinding white, blinking lights as the glass George was holding smashed against his cheek spraying some blood and Firewhiskey into the wall, as Harry hit the kitchen floor like a felled tree.

Raising his head from the floor, Harry saw George standing over him gasping for air, red face and bared teeth. Before George could attack again, Harry bolted to his feet and with a swinging fist reaching up from the ground, Harrys fist met George against the corner of his chin. The force of the swing with probably a little magic to assist picked George up off the ground and he crashed through the kitchen table to the floor.

With the sound of running steps down the stairs Harry remained standing looking down at George to make sure he didn't get up off the destroyed table.

With the rush of people running down into the kitchen, Ginny was the first to arrive, Ron, Hermione and Arthur and Molly all right behind them. With a stop as if running into a wall everyone came to a standstill, eyes moving from the blood soaked face of Harry standing over the dazed and confused George lying in the remains of the kitchen table.

Harry looked up at the faces of people standing in the doorway, and with a deep breath, "Mr. Weasley, I'm sorr-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE? HAVEN'T YOU HURT US ENOUGH?" Screamed Ginny at Harry, cutting him off and with a raised wand she slashed it downward without saying an incantation, Harry was lifted off his feet and slammed into the kitchen cupboard shattering it to pieces and Harry slumped to his hands and knees, blood now pouring off his face onto the kitchen floor.

The wide eyes on Ginny's face and shocked expressions on everyone else's faces proved how unexpected the effect was.

Slowly raising his head to Ginny, the hurt and fury burning in Harry's eyes causing her to involuntarily take a step back bumping into Ron.

With just the one glance to Ginny, Harry muttered softly, "You want me gone? Fine!" and with a *CRACK* and then a louder crash as the air around them shimmered and warped, Harry was gone, vanished into thin air.

Woken from her sense Molly pushed through the people to immediately to get to George. "Georgie, are you ok, let me clean you up." With her fussing over George and cleaning up the split lip and blood from his face, Ron turned to his sister the red neck and face starting to show his anger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he shouted at Ginny, and before he could tear into her anymore, she turned and with a loud sob, she shouted, "I didn't mean to," and tears streaming down her face, bolted back up the stairs followed by the sound of her door slamming.

"Isn't it impossible to disapperate through your wards?" Hermione ever the student asked Arthur. "How did you do that?"

"I'm not sure Hermione, why don't you two go clean up? Molly and I will clean up here and then we can find out what exactly happened. Bill, Fleur and Charlie should be here for lunch later and we can ask him to check the wards."

With a final glance at Molly helping George up and into a chair that was still standing and Arthur who started waving his wand to fix the broken kitchen, Ron and Hermione turned and slowly trudged back up the stairs to their room and bathroom to get cleaned up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N: Hello again. Just another reminder, the chapters are short as I write and post as much as I can in whatever time I have available. So you should be getting a little every day or so, instead of a larger chapter every week or so. Make sense?**

The Weasleys had been sitting around the kitchen table drinking tea for the past 20 minutes. The silence was only broken occasionally, by Ron's slurping and the shuffling of Hermione's feet as she paced in the room next door. Molly's face showed her worry and grief clearly. Ginny was staring into the distance her eyes red and glassy. Ron's face was changing rapidly between ager, worry, sadness.

Hermione had been pacing, muttering under her breath and wringing her hands in worry. She knew that Harry was hurting and she wanted to be there for him. He couldn't be alone now. She was worried about what he might do, she knew how much grief he had put on himself after the war. He needed his friends now, and the one place he felt he had friends and family he had been chased from. Her anger at George and Ginny flared up again and she had to physically hold onto the back of the couch to prevent herself from charging into the kitchen and giving the two offenders another tongue lashing.

They had immediately contacted Kingsley Shacklebolt and Headmistress McGonagall and let them know Harry was missing. Search teams had been sent out to look for him.

Hermione only hoped he did not get himself in trouble or lost in muggle London. They may never find him then.

He had always had such a big heart and accepted people so easily, though he was fragile. His time with the Durselys had made him forever wary of getting to close to people, and now the people he considered family had all bit banished him.

She was torn. She wanted to be out looking for him, but did not have an idea of where he would go. She has informed Kingsley of possible places, including Hogwarts, and Godrics Hollow.

Now all they had to do was wait.

Her pacing was interrupted by the kitchen door opening.

As Bill, Charlie and Arthur Weasley stepped into the kitchen, everyone was immediately pulled from their musings.

"Have they found him?"

"Is he at Hogwarts?"

"What did Kingsley say?"

The questions came quick and fast, only stopped at Arthurs raised hands and loud "WOOAH!"

"Kingsley has sent out Aurors to all the places we suspect he may have gone. We have people looking everywhere we can. We will find him." Arthur said as he took a seat and the cup of tea offered him.

"Arthur, he can't be out there alone. There are still death eaters out there. He needs us-"

"He needs us? We are the reason he left!" Ron interrupted. He took it as a personal attack that George and Ginny had chased his best mate away.

"ENOUGH!" Arthur Weasley was usually a soft-spoken, gentle man, but his face was stern and uncompromising.

"We will not be blaming each other, we will find Harry, and we will show him, that he is welcome here. Ginny and George will apologize and we will make things right. Until then, not another word about who is to blame."

"Bill, what is the status of the wards?" Arthur asked his eldest son.

"Well, I have checked all the rune stones, and the wards themselves. Other than a slight weakening, they are intact and working as they should be-"

"But then how did Harry manage to apperate?" Hermione interrupted Bill. "Even if he did manage it, he would have been splinched!" She added, tears again threatening to fall from her cheeks as he lips trembled.

Ron stood up and gave her a hug, rubbing circles onto her back, and whispering in her ear.

"I don't know how he managed to get through the wards. If he had been splinched though, there should have been some parts of him left behind, so for now we can assume he is in one piece." Bill was confident of his facts, being a curse breaker.

"Right, so for now we just wait until we receive word. There is nothing further we can do."

The silence once again descended on the kitchen.

* * *

The graveyard looked different during the day. There was a peaceful quiet to the surrounding area. As if in a library, all the noises were hushed and whispered. The only sounds of leaves blowing across the gravestones. The grey stone and green grass only broken here and there by some color of flowers laid down at graves here and there.

The silence was broken by a loud *crack* as a young man materialized as if from thin air. He was still dressed in his long sleep shorts and t-shirt. Some blood dripping from his nose and face. Tears welled in his eyes.

As Harry looked around the graveyard, he found that he was alone, and the sun had just started to rise properly, casting an orange light over the area.

He made his way between the stones. His destination was familiar even thought he had only been here once before.

When he found what he was looking for he collapsed to the ground and started sobbing, tears leaking from his eyes as he looked upon the names on the stone before him. James and Lily Potter. His parents. His family. They had died for him.

For the first time since the final battle he was regretting the choice he made to come back. He had saved countless lives. But the pain he was carrying was too much. It felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. Every time he had someone to call his family, they were ripped from him.

His mum and dad. His Godfather. Remus. Dumbledore. Now the Weasleys.

He was starting to realize that he needed to be his own family. He could only look after himself. He would never let himself down.

He was not sure how long he had been sitting there, before the sound of two *cracks* broke the silence causing him to jump up and look around, wand in his hand and ready.

Immediately recognizing the two Aurors who had appeared at the gate, he turned and ran.

"Wait, Harry! WAIT!" Hestia Jones shouted as she ran towards Harry.

Realising he wouldn't be able to run keep running, Harry stopped and turned to the two approaching Aurors.

"Stop looking for me. Leave me alone!" Harry shouted before turning on the spot and disapparating with a *crack*.

"Bloody hell!" Hestia shouted. "Kingsley is not going to be happy," she said to her partner.

Harry hurriedly stepped into Grimmauld place avoiding the two Aurors who were standing outside in the park that were watching the house. He wasn't sure if they saw him land on the front step.

He hadn't been in the house since they accidently allowed the death eaters to follow them.

Looking around everything seemed to be the same as it had been the last time he was here.

"Kreacher?" Harry called out.

There were a few seconds of silence followed by a few soft *pop* as the small house elf appeared in front of him.

"Master Harry has called Kreacher," the small creature warbled.

"Kreacher, can you lock down the house and the floo. I don't want anyone coming in without my permission."

"Kreacher will do as you request, Master Harry." The small elf replied as he snapped his fingers in the direction of the door and then wobbled off on his unsteady legs to the study and parlor where the floos where located.

Harry made his way down to the kitchen to look for something to eat, as he realized he hadn't eaten since the night before.

Before he had finished boiling the kettle the small elf reappeared in some distress,

"What is Master Harry doing? Kreacher be doing that. Master Harry not allowed to be doing housework." The little elf was saying as he tried to physically pushy Harry away from the stove.

"Ok, ok Kreacher, I'll stop."

Harry sat down at the long table and after a flick of his wand to light the fire, he stared off into the flames trying to gather his thoughts. He needed a plan of action.

"Kreacher, I need you to go to the Burrow, straight into Ron's room and bring me my trunk. All my clothes should still be packed. Make sure not to be seen."

"I will do as requested, Master Harry. No one will see Kreacher"

After serving Harry with tea and some Roast Beef sandwiches, Kreacher *popped* away.

Just as Harry finished his last sandwich, Kreacher came running into the kitchen.

"I have put Master Harry's trunk in his room." Kreacher warbled as he stood in front of Harry.

"Is there anything else Kreacher can do for Master Harry."

"Kreacher, there are only two more things. Firstly can you remove the portrait of Walburgha Black from the entrance hall?"

Seeing the aghast expression on Kreachers face as he was saying this, Harry quickly changed his request.

"You have done so well, I want you to have it as a gift. You can keep it in your own room if you'd like."

Kreacher was shaking and squeaking with emotion. "You will let Kreacher keep Mistress Black for himself? You are truly a great Master." Kreacher immediately started to turn to attend to the painting, before realizing there was another request Harry wanted to ask.

"And the second thing Master Harry wanted"

"The second request, Kreacher, is that you call me Harry. No more of this Master business. We are friends."

The little elf started wailing. Tearing streaming like fountains from his eyes as he muttered about how great wizard Harry Potter thought Kreacher was his friend.

The elf was leaving the kitchen, a trail of tears marking the way behind him, muttering all the way.

* * *

Ron came crashing down the stairs, into the kitchen causing the people still seated to all jump at the sudden bang as he entered slamming the door open.

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THI-?"

"Mum, Harry's trunk is gone! All his belongings too!" Ron shouted interrupting his mother.

The silence was broken by Hermione, "But we would have heard and seen the wards like before if he had apperated in. Ron, did you see the trunk there after Harry left? He could have had them with him?"

"The trunk was still there when I went to go change after he left. He must have come back for them."

"Mmm, he must have sent Kreacher. Houselfs can get through the wards." Hermione was deep in thought.

"He must be at Grimmauld place." She added. "Has anyone checked there yet?"

"No one has seen him since Hestia Jones saw him at Godrics Hollow, and no one can get into Grimmauld place to check there. The door won't open, even to Order members who know the secret." Bill replied

"Do you think he had Kreacher lock it down?" Hermione asked, brow furrowed as she continued pacing.

"Well one way to find out," Bill said as he stood up and took some floo powder. Throwing it into the fire and said "12 Grimmauld place".

The fire flared green for a second immediately followed by a flash of red before returning to normal.

"The floo is locked down or offline" Bill responded after seeing the fire. "There is no way to get in unless he lets us, but at least we know where he is now."

That did not comfort Ron or Hermione in the least.

* * *

It had been a week now since Harry had started hiding out at Grimmauld place. He had kept to himself during this time, hiding out in the vast library, reading some of the history journals on the Black family. It was an amazing insight into the way the older generation of witches and wizards lived. There were scattered moments throughout history where all magicals get along together, whether they be Centaurs, goblins, wizards and houselfs. The Blood purity issues seemed to come and go throughout the generations, only really springing up in the last few hundred years and not dissipating, but the history also showed that different from the past. When the Pureblood euphemists first started seeing themselves as better than others a few centuries ago, they started excluding themselves from all others thinking themselves to be better. Due to this prejudices, they started to marry into other pureblood families of likeminded thinking, and when there were no suitable matches, instead of branching outside to Half-blood or muggleborn families, they started marrying into the family. Third cousins and the like. Due to this way of thinking, they kept their pureblood tendencies in the ever growing "family" spreading out through the years. Thus, the prejudices were passed on father to son as it were and adopted rather than being someone's own opinion on others. It made it all the more rare when someone broke through that mold and started a family outside of their family, by marrying half-bloods and muggleborns.

Harry was starting to understand how big a deal it was when Sirius and Andromeda left the family to make their own ways.

Harry was sitting in his kitchen, large journal propped against the milk bottle, reading whilst eating his breakfast. He had not spoken to anyone in a week, and still did not want to, but had started to get a little antsy. He needed to get out for a bit. Just to see other people and get some fresh air, but now that he was able to do what he wanted and go where he wanted with no Dark Lord looming over him, he had no idea what he wanted to do, or where he wanted to go.

Finishing the chapter, he was on involving the function of the Wizengamot and the place the Blacks played, Harry conjured a bookmark, and closed the journal. Looking up, he noticed Kreacher walking into the kitchen with a new batch of letters that had arrived for him.

Kreacher walked into the kitchen and placed three piles of letters on existing piles on the side table. Harry having noticed the piles, yet not been bothered to ask or read any letters became curious.

"Kreacher?"

"Yes Ma-, uh Harry sir."

"Why are there different piles of letters?" Harry asked while getting up and approaching to take a better look.

"I is putting them in order M- Harry sir. This pile is for the people wanting business with Harry sir." Kreacher said indication the smaller pile on the left.

"This letters," Kreacher pointed to the middle, "Is Harry sir's friends. The biggest pile (pointing to the last one the right) is from wizards and witches thanking Ma- uh, Harry sir for defeating the evil man."

Looking at the piles, Harry decided he might like to read some. Reaching out a hand to the pile of business letters, Harry realized something and stopped, his hand hovering over the pile, a frown on his face.

"I have tested them already for curses and Portkeys Ma- uuh Harry sir. They be being safe."

With a smile and a thank you Harry took the pile with him to the table. Glancing over a few he took out two envelopes that looked the most important. The first was a yellow envelope, with the initials, **P.P & K **in fancy lettering on the front with an important looking wax seal on the back, with what looked to be a scroll, a gavel and an academic cap on it.

The second envelope that caught Harrys attention was a dark brown envelope that gave the effect that it was polished wood, with **_British Quiditch Association_** written on the front with a **BQA** initial imprinted on the seal. Taking the first one and cracking the seal, Harry started reading the official looking letter.

 _Portley, Pratchett & Kahn_

 _325 Diagon Alley_

 _London_

 _To Mr. Harry James Potter_

 _Good day Mr. Potter, my name is Wilbur Portley._

 _I am one of the managing partners of the Soliciting firms, **Portley, Pratchett & Kahn**. We have been solicitors for the Potter family for the last number of years, and I have been good friends with your family personally since your Grandfather._

 _I would firstly, like to thank you on behalf of all of us at the firm for your amazing defeat of the Dark Wizard Tom Riddle._

 _Now I would like to arrange to meet with you at your convenience regarding the Ancient and most noble Potter and Black estates that you are currently the head of house. I have been contacted by Minister Shacklebolt and have therefore been liaising with the Potter account manager at Gringotts Bank, a goblin by the name of Gambruk regarding the issues we have been facing with regard to certain events that had occurred there recently involving a break-in and a dragon._

 _I can inform you that we have come to some agreements regarding how to settle the matter; however I would like to discuss them with you and get your approval on the matter._

 _To confirm receipt of this letter, and to make an appointment, please enter in a date and time suitable to you in the block below and we will receive confirmation in our scheduling book._

 _We look forward to meeting you soon_

 _With best regards_

 _Wilbur Portley_

After reading the letter, Harry decided he had been given the perfect reason to get out for a bit. Fetching a quill and some ink from the nearby sideboard, Harry immediately filled in a reply in the provided block requesting a meeting for that afternoon at 3pm. With a blue flash, the block become blank followed shortly by a reply written in ink stating that the appointment had been scheduled and they were looking forward to seeing him.

Feeling like he had some purpose now, Harry looked at the clock on the wall, noting that it was 11:30 already, he looked at the second letter he had brought with him.

 _British Quiditch League_

 _Ministry of Magic_

 _London_

 _Dear Mr. Harry Potter_

 _We here at the British Quiditch League would like to offer our heartfelt congratulations for ridding our world of the menace that was Lord Voldemort. You have done as few others were able and we will forever be indebted to you._

 _We are writing this, in the hopes that you might be interested in meeting with us to discuss possible endorsements. We have decided that we would like to help our people back to their feet, as it were and would love to be able to work with you to do that._

 _If you are available to meet with us and discuss possible options to assist our people in this difficult time of healing, please contact us at your convenience by return own._

 _Many regards_

 _Oliver Hurst_

After reading the letter, Harry was feeling some strange emotions rolling through him. He wasn't sure if he was happy that people were trying to make a difference and help, or if they were trying to use his fame. Deciding he would reply later he left the letter on the table and made his way to have a shower and change so he could make his way to Diagon Alley.

The leaky Cauldron was still a dark and dingy looking pub. There was some grime covering the windows blocking all outside light, and smoke hung in various places like clouds. There were few people still left after the lunch rush was over. The quiet chatter was interrupted by a flare of green light as a young dark haired man stumbled out the floo, barely managing to keep to his feet, followed by a few choice words that would have most mothers reaching for a bar of soap.

Standing up to his feet Harry, quickly glanced around at the few people seated around the pub, and seeing no one paid him any attention he started made a way to a booth at the back of the pub in a dark corner. He still had some time before his meeting so decoded on a quick lunch.

Once he was seated, he scanned over the occupants one last time. His thoughts were interrupted by a squeaking whisper of "HARRRY!" followed by tight hug and a mouth full of hair. He was so shocked by the young woman, he barely had time to get his wand out.

Managing to extract himself gently, he realized he it was that had launched herself at him.

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, pulling the Hufflepuff student from Hogwarts to the seat opposite him, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Glancing around to see if anyone noticed the squealing girl, he started waving his wand, putting up some privacy shields around them.

"I'm working here with Uncle Tom for the holidays, Harry. You know everyone has been trying to find you for a week. Where have you been?" Hannah Abbot asked with a slightly stern glare at the end of her sentence.

Still glancing around at the other patrons, "I just wanted some time to myself, Hannah. I needed to get away for a bit. How do you know I've been missing though?"

"Oh, come on Harry. Ron's dad has been through here every day, asking if we have seen you since you disappeared from their house. They've been worried sick. How did you apparate through there wards by the way?" Her face pulled into a frown as if she was thinking of a very difficult puzzle.

"Through their wards? I didn't realize I did. I didn't really think about it at the time. I had a few words with George and Ginny and just needed to get away."

"Mmm… You really need to let them know you're ok. At least then the ministry can call off the search."

"Search?" Harry asked incredulously, mouth gaping before banging his head down on the table. "Why can't they just leave me alone?"

"People are worried about you Harry. You tend to get into trouble rather easily and after what has happened no one should be alone." Harry reached over and gave Harrys hand a squeeze. 'At least let me tell them you were here and that you're ok."

With a sigh, Harry lifted his head to look at the girl across from him. "You can let them know when I've come back through to go home, alright."

With an even louder sigh, Hannah nodded stiffly. "If that's what you want Harry. Thank you."

With that done with, Harry ordered himself a butterbeer to drink before his meeting in 30 minutes

Upon leaving the pub back into the busy Diagon Alley, Harry's heart lifted again at seeing all the wonders around him. Remembering the first time he had come here with Hagrid. Even then, it felt like a dream and he was afraid of waking up. All the noises, and smells and people all around him. It was an amazing feeling seeing all the visible signs of magic around him. Looking all around and noticing a lot of the boarded stores being cleaned up and boards being removed from the windows and doors. Businesses getting ready to reopen again.

Slowly making his way through the busy alley towards his destination, Harry kept his eyes down and tried to keep behind groups of people so as to avoid being spotted. Upon reaching the correct building, Harry took the stairs up the side to the office above. Stopping at the door marked as **P. P & K**, Harry gave a brief knock and entered.

Stepping inside, Harry was again reminded that he was in the world of magic, taking note the reception area he stepped into was much larger than should be possible based on the size of the building from the outside.

Taking in the office, he noticed the walls were a plain eggshell color. The reception counter was solid oak, polished to a shine. There were a number of filing cabinets neatly arranged along the back wall above them on the wall, Black-lettering advising that you were indeed in the offices of **Portley, Pratchett & Kahn.**

There was a large double Oak door next to the desk, obviously going to the offices.

Glancing up from behind the desk was a short, yet thin blond woman with leaning over some paperwork she was hastily filling in. Upon reaching the desk, Harry waited patiently for the woman to look up.

Opening his mouth, he was about to say, "Excuse me," but was cut off as the woman raised a finger, and followed with, "Be with you in a minute."

Mouth still open, Harry turned it into a small frown instead of responded and waited patiently.

With a final flourish on the bottom of the parchment she, took a last look at it, before placing it into her out try. With that done, she put her quill neatly back into her holder on her desk, crossed her hands in front of her, and plastering a smile on her face she looked up, "Good day, what can I do for you Mr.-" Her introduction was interrupted by her mouth falling open upon realizing who was standing before her. "Mr. uh Mr. Potter. I am so sorry. I didn't realize it was you, I do hope I didn't offend you." She stammered quickly, eyes widening in shock.

Harry realizing this was a chance he couldn't pass up, gave her a stern look and responded, "Miss, I am so glad you have noticed who I am. I have never been ignored like that before and I am not impressed."

Her eyes going even wider with shock, her words caught in her throat, looking a little like a deer caught in the headlights. Harry had to do everything possible to keep the smile that was trying to creep on his face at bay.

His stern look was interrupted as the double doors opened, and a short, round bellied man walked in, his head down on some papers he was reading as he entered, "Miss Beaumont, has Mr. Potter arrived yet? Uh Mr. Potter, what an honor to meet you" He quickly responded as he saw Harry standing at the desk. Before he could make it to Harry, he noticed the stern expression on his face and the wide eyed expression of fear on his receptionists face, he came to a sudden stop, hand still stretched out to shake. "Is everything ok here?" He asked with a glanced between them, a little worry on his face.

Realizing his joke was up, Harry cracked into his lopsided grin, and looked down at the woman seated in front of him.

"Everything is great. I do apologize for my little joke, Miss Beaumont. I haven't been around people much lately and I couldn't resist teasing you a little."

Realizing that Harry had been joking, Miss Beaumont's eyes narrowed into a glare as her mouth closed. "That was not very funny at all, Mr. Potter." Her stern look was betrayed by the light blushing of her cheeks and the corners of her mouth struggling to stay firm and not crack into a smile.

"I do apologize again, Miss Beaumont. I couldn't resist."

"Uh, good, good then. Mr. Potter, it is an honor." The round man said as he excitedly shook Harrys offered hand. "You look just like your father. He was a great man, your father."

"Thank you sir, so I have heard."

"Right, yes. Ok let us get to business, shall we. Can Miss Beaumont get you anything to drink? No? Ok no problem. Please follow me"

With a last grin at the still blushing woman, Harry followed behind the bouncing man. They went through the doors and down a narrow corridor to what was obviously a conference room.

"Please, Mr. Potter have a seat and we can get started, oh and please call me Wilbur.

"Please call me Harry then."

Both taking a seat, Wilbur touched his wand to a small triangular rune-stone in the middle of the table, which glowed a brief white, which in turn caused the walls and floor to all shimmer briefly before the light faded away.

At Harrys raised eyebrows, Wilbur answered the implied question, "Just some privacy and silencing runes."

Pressing another rune on the triangle, "Miss Beaumont, please send up some refreshments. Thank you"

After a moment, a tray materialized on the table in front of Harry, containing coffee, tea, scones and some sandwiches.

After shuffling a large pile of papers on the desk in front of him, Wilbur looked up and gave Harry a grin.

"Now Harry, there are a few things to discuss between ourselves then I will have a Gringotts representative brought to meet with us so we may discuss recent events there and regain you access to your vaults."

"Are the Goblins very angry, Wilbur?"

With a growing grin, Wilbur replied, "Mmm, not so much as angry as curious and a little unhappy, but no worries. We have been in contact and will sort everything out, Harry."

"Now first things first. As I have been the Potter family solicitor since your Grandfather Charles, I have to first ask you, do you wish to continue using our services, or do you wish to find your own solicitor after we are done here today? One of my partners here Mr. Pratchett has also been managing the Black family for many years so we can work through that too."

"If my family have trusted you for all these years Wilbur, then so will I. Please continue as you are."

"Thank you Harry. Right, into business then shall we?" Wilbur said as he started passing over piles of papers to Harry.

"These documents are just confirming you as the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Please sign them at the bottom of each. You will note we no longer use blood quills for signing documents. They have been completely out lawed. Once you have signed the documents, we will seal them, and a drop of your blood on the seal will prove them to be binding and legal."

After a quick glance at the piles of parchment, Harry couldn't make any sense of the legalese, and again wondered to himself why Hogwarts never had classes for witches and wizards to learn about the magical world. They had Muggle studies for the students who grew up in the magical world, why don't they have Magic studies for students growing up in the muggle world. With a glance at each document he signed them and handed them back to Wilbur.

With a glance to make sure all was in order, Wilbur rolled the parchment together and conjured a red ribbon around them with a wax seal.

Harry, if you would, Wilbur indicated the seal with a figure as he handed the roll of parchment back to Harry.

With a nod and accepting the parchment, Harry used his wand and a spell to draw a drop of blood that was placed on the seal. The parchment flared blue then white then returned to normal.

"Good stuff Harry. Now that it is legal, let me be the first to say, we here at P. P & K are honored to serve you, Lord Potter-Black."

The uncomfortable look on Harrys face just made Wilburs smile grow larger and wider.

"Now then, I believe you may be aware of some of the Black holdings. These documents list the full holdings for the Black holdings, and these are for the Potter family." Wilbur said passing Harry to piles of parchments.

"As you can see," Wilbur added at the astonished look on Harrys face, "The holdings are quite extensive. The Potter family has always been a modest family only owning their two homes, the one in Godrics Hollow, and the Potter Manor. However, both properties were damaged during the war, so there is some repair work to be done. Also, as you can see, the Potter family owns numerous business ventures and are shareholders throughout Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and muggle London. Although very few people know that, the Potters are involved. Business, has always been done with the utmost of secrecy. Your Grandfather was ever the politician and didn't like to use his businesses to effect his dealings in the Wizengamot. Of which you now have a seat as Lord Potter, although you also have a seat as Lord Black, you cannot occupy two seats, and therefore it would be best to pass off the Black seat to a proxy."

Harry's astonishment at all the information was clear on his face, and gaping mouth. Looking like a fish, Harry closed his mouth and gave his head a shake to try clear his head.

"Wilbur, I have a question. I believe Andromeda Tonks was Sirius' sister and she was also disowned. Is it possible to have her re-instated back into the Black family?"

"Of course Harry. As she was a Black relation. I will have the documents drawn up as you request and Mrs. Tonks will be informed. As you two are the only Blacks left, if anything happens to you, she will then inherit the role of Head of house and all that it includes. Is that acceptable?"

Harry gave a nod showing his acceptance. "It is only what is fair."

"Right-o. Lastly, as you can see, your holdings have been making a very tidy profit over the years with investments by us here at the firm, as well as interest accrued by Gringotts. As Lord Potter-Black, you are now in the top 10 richest Wizards in Great Britain." The last added by Wilbur just to see Harry squirm in his seat. This young man was so very humble.

"You may also wear both the Potter and Black family rings if you wish. They are merely a symbol of your status as Head of House. Upon completion of our efforts here today, you should hopefully be able to retrieve them upon arrival back at Gringotts. If you ever need to enter any of the two vaults, Potter or Black then you need only ask a teller. They will know who you are."

"You said two vaults? Is that the Black vault and my trust vault?"

"Goodness no. the contents of your trust vault has been added to your Potter Family vault. The contents of the Potter and Black vaults are as documented on your holdings. Roughly they contain all your gold, various portraits, jewelry, and a number of Goblin weapons and artifacts."

Harry wasn't quite sure how he was feeling hearing all this information. He didn't want to be rich. He just wanted to have his family back. There was no way he could manage all this on his own. He was only 17 years old. He hadn't even finished school yet, although, he wasn't sure whether he still would now as things stood. He decided to voice his concern.

"Wilbur, I have no idea how to manage finances or business or invest money. Is there someone else who can assist me with all this?"

With a kind smile on his face, Wilbur looked at Harry, a touch of sympathy in his eyes.

"Gladly Harry. Your father wasn't much for business either, he only ever advised when we needed his opinion. We can manage everything for you along with the Gringott account manager. You will only be called on if we require an opinion on certain investments. Will that work?"

The relief on Harrys face was clearly visible, as he gave a deep breath out. "That Wilbur, would be perfect. Thank you."

"Not at all Harry. That is why you pay me," Wilbur added with an unabashed grin. "Now, let's get to the fun stuff. Would you like to take a break before I call over the Goblin representative?"

"I'd rather just get it over with to be honest." Harry replied nervously

With a nod, Wilbur touched the triangle rune again and spoke into it, "Miss Beaumont, please can you let the Gringott representative know we are ready for them."

Wilbur sat quietly having sips of his tea as Harry nibbled on a biscuit. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and it opened to admit a taller than normal goblin, with almost regal features.

"Good day again Mr. Portley, Good day Mr. Potter." The tall goblin said with a slight nod as he came in and took a seat. "Mr. Potter, I am Gambruk. I have been managing the Potter accounts for many years, and now manage the Black account as well."

"Good day Gambruk, it is a pleasure to meet you." Harry added nervously with a nod to the goblin.

"Gambruk, welcome again. May I offer you some refreshments?" Wilbur said gesturing to the tray with tea on the table.

"No, thank you Mr. Portley, I am sure Mr. Potter would like to settle matters as quickly as he is able." Gambruk said giving Harry a predatory look, making him even more nervous. What do goblins do with thieves?

"Right then. What have Gringotts decided for their demands?" Wilbur asked, folding his hands gently on the table top looking at Gambruk.

"Well Mr. Portley," the regal looking Gambruk said, "The goblin council have discussed it and decided we have a few requests that will settle this dispute of thieving, damage and releasing of a dragon."

The look on Gambruks face was becoming less regal looking and starting to become fiercer.

"Firstly, we wish for a pensive memory of the event, from when the trio entered our bank until they left. We wish to view it and determine how it was someone managed to steal from us." He said the last with a glare to Harry. "You will not be charged for anything that has occurred during the break-in except for deliberately killing of any goblins."

"Do you agree to that Harry?" Wilbur asked Harry who was holding very tightly to his armrests. Knuckles white.

"Well, uhm, we did not directly cause any harm to any goblins. Although there may have been some spells used that the Ministry would not be happy with." Harry replied, sweating a bit now.

"Gringotts is not run by the Ministry of Magic Mr. Potter. Once you enter into Gringotts you are in goblin country as it were. Any spells cast, or laws broken according to your Ministry will be waived by the goblins, provided you did not directly harm any goblins."

With a long sigh, Harry gave a nod. "I agree then on those terms."

With another toothy grin Gambruk continued. "Good. Now secondly, we do not wish to take your gold, Mr. Potter. We are not thieves." This he said with another glare at Harry. "But, there are a number of goblin artifacts in the Black and Potter vaults that we would like returned to us. They have been missing from the goblin nation for many years and they belong with the Goblins. Here is a list of what we would like returned." He added, as he gave Harry a parchment with around 30 items listed.

Looking over the list, Harry didn't recognize any of the items. Mainly they were old war swords, armor, gauntlets and the like. Very few items were from the Potter vault. Without seeing anything that sounded like he would want to keep it, he handed the list back to Gambruk and nodded.

"You may have those artifacts back. As you say, they belong to the goblin nation, I have no interest in them." Harry said to the goblin.

"Very well. It shall be done. Lastly, Mr. Potter, we require a magical oath, that you will never attempt to break in and steal from Gringotts again. Is that suitable?"

After a glance to Wilbur, who gave Harry a slight nod Harry agreed. He took out his wand, raised it up and stated; "I Harry James Potter-Black hereby vow on my magic, that I will never again attempt to break into or steal from Gringotts bank. So I oath, so mote be it."

There was a brief flash of gold light around Harry and it faded away.

"Very well Mr. Potter. If you will sign these documents," which Gambruk first handed to Wilbur, "and put your memory into this vial, then we have completed our dealings."

Harry took the vial and his wand, thinking hard about the events of the break in of Gringotts. Harry touched his wand to his temple, and pulled away a memory from his head and gently placed the mist into the vial and capped it. The misty liquid swirled around the vial which was handed back to Gambruk, before signing the documents that Wilbur handed to Harry with a nod, indicating the documents were alright to sign. Upon completion, the regal Gambruk got to his feet and with a slight nod said to Harry. "Lord Potter-Black, we thank you for accepting our terms. You, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are now once again welcome at Gringotts Bank. Please behave yourself when next you visit" He said with a sharp toothy grin. With a nod to Wilbur he gathered his documents, turned and left.

"Well done Mr. Potter, you handled that very well indeed. No one has ever stolen from the goblin bank and lived to tell the tale." He said with a cheeky grin. "Now that is all the business we have today. If you are ever in need of any assistance please do not hesitate to contact me through our business elf, Toddy. You may call for him, and he will collect any correspondence from you for me as is required. It is much safer then owls for legal important documents."

With a few more words, and a cheeky grin to Miss Beaumont, Lord Harry Potter-Black left the solicitor firm and made his way back out to Dagon Alley.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N: My apologies for the delay.**

 **I am looking for a beta to assist with my terrible grammar and give me a kick up the butt to keep my chapters regular. Pls pm me**

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooO**

Hermione was nervously sitting in the waiting room outside the Minister for Magic's office. She had received an owl requesting her presence regarding her parents in Australia. She wasn't sure how the search had been going. Sitting there, her mind racing nervously rubbing her hands on her legs, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Harry had been missing for a week now and she was getting worried for her friend. She knew that if they were still talking he would be here with her. Ron was down in his dad's office. She wasn't happy that he didn't come with her. She missed Harry.

Her musing was broken by the secretary.

"Miss Granger, Minister Shacklbolt is ready for you," She advised, with a raised hand directing her to the door.

Standing and straightening her back and pulling her shoulder back, she took a deep breath and entered the office.

It was a very neat office, with dark woods and rich colored fabrics and carpets. Moving into the office, after a quick glance taking everything in, she approached the Minister.

"Minister Shacklbolt, How are you doing?" She asks as she approached the desk where the large colored man was seated looking over some parchments. With a last glance, he signed off and placed them into a tray marked "out" where they promptly disappeared.

"Hermione, I think we have been over this. In private, I am Kingsley. And things are going slowly" He added with a grimace. "Now that Riddle is gone everyone is starting to get over their fear and go back to the old ways of being a hindrance. Everyone wants things done their way. No one wants to compromise" He rubbed his eyes as he was saying this. The frustration evident.

Taking a seat, Hermione listened as Kingsley was talking. She was getting a little impatient for news of her parents.

Noticing her discomfit, Kingsley gave his head a shake and a sheepish grin, "My apologies. Even the Minister needs to complain to someone. Right, so I have received some news regarding your parents. The Aurors and Mediwitch I sent have reported back that they have indeed found them. They have managed to clear their memories, and I can tell you they were in a right state, but we have managed to calm them down and explain that you were safe and the war was over. We explained that they were put into Ministry protection, by the Ministry of Magic, due to the danger of being your parents. They accepted that reasoning and are looking forward to returning to see you." He finished, grinning at the gaping mouth of Hermione.

"But- But, you lied to them. The Ministry didn't do that to them?" Hermione managed to stutter out.

"Well we should have, and one of the Heroes of Hogwarts doesn't need her parents angry with her. We are happy to take the blame on your behalf. It is the least we can do."

"Th-Thank you Kingsley. I have been so worried they would hate me. What's going to happen now?"

"Well, they have expressed the desire to return to Britain. I have left an Auror with them that will help them to manage things so that they may close up shop and return. The Australian Ministry is being very helpful. They will be telling their clients and friends, that they were in the Witness Protection and the threat has been eliminated, so they may return home. We believe it will take a few weeks to finalize everything and for them to return."

"Thank you so much, I really appr-"

BANG, the door slammed open and an Auror in maroon robes ran in,

"Minister, I'm sorry. There was an attack in Diagon Alley. It was Death eaters. We believe Harry Potter was involved and is injured. They are still digging him out of the rubble."

Before the Auror could finish his sentence Hermione and Kingsley jumped to their feet and started racing for the door.

"Let's go, we can use my floo next door" Kingsley shouted as they entered the next room and all three flooed to The Leaky Cauldron.

OooooooooooooooooO

 ** _Earlier that afternoon…_**

After the eventful meeting with his Solicitor, Harry was feeling a lot better about things. The Gringotts issue was weighing heavily on his mind. Now that it was resolved and he, Ron and Hermione wouldn't be beheaded on sight he could start going through his Potter Vault and see what his parents and ancestors had left him. He felt like he wanted to learn something new. For the last few years, he was studying to stay alive. For the first time he could be selfish and study for himself. Maybe he could try becoming an animagus, or study potions. He never learned much working with Professor Snape, but on his own, he was sure he would be able to manage.

Keeping to the shadows as he walked around, he came to a stop outside Florean Fortesques ice cream shop. He hadn't even been aware that it was open again. Maybe one of his sons or daughters were running it now.

Glancing up at the shop, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and wasn't prepared for what hit him. All he saw out of the corner of his eye was a black blur and suddenly he was hit by a human bludger.

OOOMPHF – Harry was knocked back a few steps as a small girl as tall as his waist launched herself at him in a hug, her arms barely reaching around his waist. She hugged him for all she was worth. Harry was just standing in shock at the small girl holding onto him.

"Harry, Harry. You are my hero. You saved my mommy. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." The small girl was bubbling, talking a mile a minute.

Completely taken aback Harry didn't move. Just glancing down at the girl and around trying to find out what was happening. He noticed a woman approaching with the same dark hair and an amused grin on her face.

"I'm sorry about Sofie, she has been wanting to thank you for a long time now." The woman said as she approached. Harry noticed she was slightly taller than himself, with long straight dark hair and bright blue eyes. She was just wearing casual jeans and a sweater.

"Thank me? Uhm, I'm not sure what for?" Harry replied still looking between Sofie still hanging onto him and the woman talking to him now.

"You may not remember during the chaos, but Sofie and I are muggleborns, we were due to be tried for 'stealing' Magic at the ministry by that horrible Umbridge woman. You and your friend managed to get us out of there and we managed to leave to a safe place until the war ended. I couldn't leave my Sofie. She's all I have," she responded with bright eyes, tears just welling a little. "I thank you too. I am Michelle. It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter."

"Uh, it's no problem Michelle. I was just doing what needed to be done. I had help. Please call me Harry."

With a nod and a smile, Michelle said to Sofie, "Come on Sofie, you've thanked Harry now, let's leave him to his business."

With a small tug she managed to extricate the small girl from Harry. Looking down and seeing her face for the first time, Harry noticed Sofie was the splitting image of her mother. Dark hair, bright blue eyes. An innocent expression on her face that could let her get away with anything.

"Mom, mom, can Harry come with us for Ice cream. Please Mommy." Before waiting for an answer she grabbed Harrys hand in her left and Michelle's hand in her right and started dragging them inside.

"Sofie, I'm sure Harry can't stay. He must be very busy."

"No, it's ok. Let's go for ice cream." Harry said, realizing how much he missed talking with someone.

Sofie dragged them inside and immediately started ordering ice creams for all three of them.

"I'm sorry about this," Michelle said. "She doesn't like taking no for an answer."

"It's perfectly ok. I have finished my business for the day. Ice cream sounds good."

After ordering their Ice cream and taking a seat, Harry spent a pleasant half hour talking to the two ladies. Sofie was talking a mile a minute telling Harry all about herself, and her kitten at home, and her Rabbit stuffed toy. Harry found out Michelle wasn't working at the moment, having lost her job when the ministry tried to try her. Sofie was 7 and very clever for her age. She didn't have many friends and no other family other than her mom. She also advised Harry, that now that they were friends, he needed to come to her house for tea. Harry enjoyed the time chatting and spending time with the two ladies. He vowed to try help them out however he could. After the ice cream they said their good byes and with a hug and promise to visit Sofie, Harry turned and started walking away.

OooooooooooooooooO

"GINNY! Get down here now!" Molly Weasley shouted out the kitchen window at her daughter who was flying outside. As she finished scribbling a quick note to George and attaching it to the owl to be delivered Ginny came into the room.

"What happened? Why all the shouting?" Ginny asked.

"Don't give me that lip. They found Harry. He was attacked in Diagon Alley. He's been taken to St. Mungos. Your dad, Ron and Hermione are meeting us there."

"Is he ok?" Ginny asked, starting to panic. Tears starting to run down her cheeks. "Please tell me he's ok, mom. I can't lose him again. I was so horrible to him." She was starting to shake now as she held onto her mother's arm trying to get answers.

"I'm not sure Ginny. It doesn't sound good. As soon as you're ready well go to the hospital."

OooooooooooooooooO

Walking away from the two ladies Harry spent his afternoon with, Harry felt much better. He enjoyed the bubbly enthusiasm of little Sofie. Thinking of all the death and destruction he'd had to face the last few years, it was pleasant just talking about nonsensical things. Contemplating all the things that he would still need to do, including visiting with the people from the Quidditch board. His musing was interrupted by a loud crack behind him and a scream.

Spinning around and dropping to a knee, Harry had his wand out and examined what was happening behind him with a quick glance, only to stop, frozen in place, looking at the people now before him.

Standing in front of him were three people he hadn't expected to see again so soon. Black robes and White, boney masks, Death eaters. That wasn't what had his attention though. The small dark haired, little girl he had just had ice cream with was being held by the arm, tears threatening to pour from her eyes. The Death eater that has holding her had a wand to her neck. Her mother lying on a crumpled pile on the floor, eyes closed. Another of the Death eaters had a wand pointed at her.

"Harry Potter." The lead Death eater holding Sofie growled in a menacing voice. "The-boy-who-lived. We've been looking for you."

Taking in the scene before him, and seeing the people that were milling around all moving slowly away trying to move out of possible spell fire.

"Sofie, it's going to be ok." Harry said, ignoring the Death eaters. "You found me. Let the little girl go."

"I don't think so Mr. Boy-who-lived. I think I would be willing to trade, though." The Death eater growled out jerking on the girls arm, making her give a small, frightened "eeep."

"If you hurt her, you are going to be begging for death," Harry growled out. The air around him starting to swirl.

"Potter, do anything, and she dies. Another innocent death will be on your head. So it is easy. Give us your wand, and we will let her go."

Doing some quick thinking, and some glances around, Harry could see there wasn't any help forthcoming from the people who were now hiding in the various stores.

With a final glance at the tearstained, terrified Sofie, there wasn't much choice. Slowly bending down, Harry put his wand down on the floor. Without releasing it, he looked back at the lead Death Eater. "I will let go, when you release the girl."

With a quick glance to the Death eater on his left, the leader replied, "I will let her go. She will go to her mother. If you do not let go of the wand she will die a very painful death, Potter."

"If you let her go, I will release my wand. If you hurt her, you will not like what happens." Harry said quietly in an icy tone.

The Death eater slowly started letting go of the girls arm. Seeing that, Harry started removing his fingers from the wand. What happened next was so sudden, some of the people watching were hard pressed to give an accurate description of what had happened.

As Sofie felt the grip on her arm starting to loosen, she gave a sudden pull and jerked free. Instead of running for her mum, she made a beeline straight for Harry, who had just started straightening up.

With jerk of the little girl pulling free of his arm, the Death eater immediately started pulling his wand into line, aiming at Harry and with a bellow of, "NOW! HIT POTTER!" all the remaining Death eaters started lining up, and with three different flashes of purple, blue and black flying from the wands towards Harry and the girl running toward him.

Harry, hearing the shout and seeing the flashes of light heading towards him, and Sofie, who was within arm's reach, Harry gave a shout of, "WAND", causing his wand lying on the ground to shoot back up into his hand, as he started moving forward. With speed he never knew he possessed, Harry reached Sofie, grabbed her in his arms, and started dropping to the ground, trying to curl his body over her to protect her from the flashes of light. Before he could get to the ground, the Black light hit him. With a scream, he went flying backwards against the small boarded up window behind him, flying through it with a crash. The purple and blue lights hit the building with an explosion like a bomb. There was a shudder as the small building gave a groan, and with a crash, the walls caved in and the ceiling came down with a bang, dust and splinters flying everywhere.

With three cracks, the Death eaters apparated away.

Then the screaming started as people started streaming out of the buildings. Shouts of, "Call the Aurors," and, "Someone get some healers," reverberated down the alley.

OooooooooooooooooO

Kingsley Shacklbolt had just been through a war.

He had seen the worst kinds of things.

But as he walked down Diagon Alley, and seeing the destruction of the building and dust still hanging in the air, people frantically shouting at each other and others standing around doing absolutely nothing, he had started imaging the worst again.

Approaching an Auror standing nearby, he started barking out instructions. "Proudfoot, where are the healers? Thompson, Lentz, get these people away from here! Krantz, clear the dust. Who can tell me what happened?" He started looking at people nearby for answers.

A small, old crinkly grey haired man walked a little in front of the others. "It was Death Eaters. Three of 'em. They took a little girl hostage. That's the mum over there." He indicated the hysterical woman, wrapped in a blanket and being held down by two other woman who were trying to calm her down.

"Harry Potter was here. He was giving up his wand in exchange for the little girl. As soon as the girl was free, the Death eaters fired on them. Mr. Potter grabbed the girl and was hit by a curse and thrown in that building," he indicated the crumbled wreck, "The girl was thrown in with him before the building came down.

With a panicked look on his face, Kingsley looked frantically at the people. "Why hasn't anyone tried to help him then?" He shouted at the crowds of people standing around, sheepish looks crossing their faces.

With a rapid turn, Kingsley started waved his wand, levitating the largest pieces of the roof from the wreck. The other Aurors started helping to move the wreckage while another younger woman from the crowd started vanishing the wreckage as it was moved off the pile.

After a few minutes two healers arrived. One immediately went to the crying mother, and got her to drink a calming draught, after a quick word with her partner, the healer conjured a stretcher and coaxed the mother into it, and activating a portkey, they disappeared with a POP to St. Mungos.

Slowly the wreckage was diminished until a loud shout at the side drew attention, "Minister, He's over here!"

With a rush the other Aurors and the Healer made their way to where Auror Proudfoot called out.

After some maneuvering through the remaining rubble, they found Harry Potter.

Lying in a ball, blood coming from numerous scratches all over his body. Wrapped in his arms, not a scratch on her, was Sofie.

With a bit of pushing and shoving the Healer managed to get through to his patient. He started waving his wand in patterns all over Harry's body. Slowly the scratches started closing up. With a frown he turned to the Minister.

"Minister Shacklbolt, I'm not sure what curse he was hit with, but he needs to get to the Hospital right now. I won't separate them yet. Can I go?"

With a nod from Kingsley, and request for an update as soon as possible, the portly Healer, levitated Harry and Sofie onto a stretcher and with a tap of his wand, and a mutter of, "Emergency Room," they vanished.

 **OooooooooooooooooO**

 **A/N:**

 **I am not sure if anyone is enjoying this story, or even the way I write. I would appreciate some feedback. I also don't have a Beta so if anyone is interested or is interested in helping me with this story, send me a PM.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **A/N: Hi all.**

 **So I have been reading a lot of fanfiction and have come to a conclusion. I actually don't like Ginny Weasley. I am of the mind to change some dynamics of this. I'm thinking of an alternative pairing. Any ideas? . What do you all think? Please let me know so I can adjust the story going forward.**

The reception area of St. Mungos is usually a busy place, including the few unfortunate patients with cauliflowers for ears, and hair growing out their noses to their feet. This was the hub for the wizarding hospital, where everyone arrives whether via the floo, or the public entrance. Today however it was pure chaos. There were reporters standing all over the place, all shouting and pushing, trying to get some answers from the receptionist regarding one, Harry Potter. There was only one Auror in her maroon uniform, trying to assist the harried Receptionist, whilst the hospital security was going from person to person trying to determine if there were any real patients amongst the crowd needing treatment.

It was into this chaos that Hermione arrived along with Arthur and Ron Weasley, whom she had collected before going straight to the hospital from the Ministry of Magic.

Looking at the large crowd of reporters, and realizing she wouldn't be making it through the throng of people to get any information from the receptionist, she instead moved along the back to the nearby Auror she recognized as Auror Jensen from the Battle of Hogwarts. Pushing through the people, with Rons hand on her shoulder offering silent support they managed to get to the Auror.

"Auror Jensen, do you have any idea which floor we can find Harry on?" Hermione whispered into the Aurors ear.

Giving a quick glance around to see who was paying attention, the Auror leaned forward and whispered a reply, "We haven't heard any news on how he's doing yet, although he has only been here for about 15minutes. He is in the Emergency Ward at the moment. You lot can move through to the waiting room on Floor 10. The Healer in charge can brief you to his condition there."

Giving a curt nod, Hermione, Ron and Arthur moved quietly through the passage behind the Auror towards the lifts where they went up to floor 10, Critical and Emergency Care Ward.

Upon reaching the correct floor, they were met by another two Aurors in uniform standing at the lift doors. Recognizing who was coming through, the Aurors moved aside, and one pointed out where the waiting lounge was.

"You two wait here. I'll go see if I can find a Healer and get some information regarding Harry's condition." Arthur said as Ron and Hermione took seats on a love couch.

It was only a few minutes later when Arthur returned with a grim expression. Ron and Hermione jumping to their feet, fearing the worst. Questions flying from their mouths. Only snapping their mouths shut at Arthurs raised hand.

"The Healer I spoke to hasn't any news to report yet. Harry is still alive, although he is in a self-induced magical coma at the moment. The Healers have managed to release a little girl that he rescued from his arms, although he is unconscious they had a time of it, getting his arms to let her go. She doesn't have a scratch. They have not yet been able to determine the curse that hit him, though they have called in some experts. That's all I was able to find out. They said they would update us when they could."

With a whimper, Hermione threw herself into Ron's chest and grabbing onto his shirt; finally let the tears come that were overwhelming her. With a struggle, Ron managed to get themselves to a couch, Hermione still clinging to him. Arthur just sat down himself, staring at nothing when Molly and Ginny came into the waiting room.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

The short, balding man was in the antiseptic room, busy washing the blood off his gloves, before snapping them off. One at a time, and throwing them into the incinerator bin. After drying his hands under the drying charm on the wall, he put his large glasses back on, after wiping his hands over his tired eyes. It was 4 hours ago, as he was sitting down to lunch with his wife when he received the emergency summons for a high profile, critically injured patient arriving in the Emergency Ward. After hurried apologies to his wife and a quick kiss, he touched his wand to his watch, and muttered Code red. Arriving in a chaotic ward. People running around all over. A quick update from his Assistant Nurse got him caught up. He had been busy non-stop trying to get some positive results from his patient to no avail. Everything he could think of proved useless, until one of the Nurses suggested a squib brother who was a Paramedic. That at least offered some results, and now he had to try break the news to the young man's family and friends.

The small man entered into the waiting room. He noticed the family in various states of disarray. Molly, Arthur and Bill were seated in a corner whispering quietly to each other. Fleur and Hermione were trying to nap in the uncomfortable chairs. Only succeeding in giving their necks a crick. Ron was playing chess against himself with a pocket chess set and Ginny was paging through some magazines from the table.

Upon the Healers entrance, Arthur and Molly jumped up and immediately started interrogating the small man. The sound of people getting up attracted everyone else's attention, causing everyone to crowd the man trying to get answers to their questions.

A sharp clap of the Healers hands was all it took for everyone to fall silent. With a final rub of his tired eyes, he started with his dreaded update.

"Good day. I am Healer Milner. I believe you are all what family or friends Mr. Potter has." After receiving nods of acknowledgment he continued, "Right, I have an update for you regarding Mr. Potter's condition. I believe you all have some idea of what happened, correct. What we have been told is that Mr. Potter had been first hit by a previously unknown spell. Then he crashed into a dilapidated building causing it to collapse on him. At the time, he had grabbed a little girl that was in danger, and he used his body to protect her. She does not have a scratch on her. Mr. Potter saved her life." The huff from Hermione and smirk from Fleur the only response to this.

"Now to Mr. Potter's condition. I will only give you what facts we do have. I cannot speculate, as this is a unique case. I can tell you the following: The curse Mr. Potter was hit with is a Vulnera Aperta curse. It's a nasty curse, that will reopen any previous wounds Mr. Potter had. As you may know, that was quite a number. The problem we have had, is that his magic has put him into a coma, whilst his magic tries to repair the damage. Apart from that, none of our magical scans are showing us anything. His magic has shielded him. Therefore none of our healing spells, or potions are working either. We had to clean and dress his wounds by hand. We have also called in a squib by the name of Samuel Jones. He is what in the muggle world would call, a Paramedic. It is like a field Healer. He has used sutures, like metal staples and string to close the worst of the wounds Mr. Potter has. This has effectively stopped the bleeding. We are also giving Mr. Potter blood and fluid directly into his veins via the muggle method as well." There were gasps of shock and surprise from the group. "Barbaric, I know, but highly effective. The Muggles really are quite ingenious. No when Mr. Potter does regain consciousness, we will be able to vanish the sutures, and heal him by magic again. Until then, Mr. Jones will continue to monitor and assist us with Mr. Potters muggle healing. That is all the information I have."

After a brief silence, everyone absorbed all that they heard. Arthur was the quickest to ask his questions. "Healer Milner, will Harry be ok? When can we see him?"

"Well Mr. Weasley, Harry is stable right now, and we don't believe him to be in any immediate danger. We will keep you updated if anything changes. Let's leave him to rest for the moment. After dinner, you can go in two at a time, although I don't believe he will be able to hear you. Hearing some friendly voices might bring him back to consciousness. I will advise the guards to let you in to see him later."

After brief sounds of appreciation from the family, Healer Milner left the room to get a nap before heading home.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

The first thing Ron and Hermione saw as they walked into the room was the form of Harry lying in the bed. Bandages covering most of his body. Bright red patches still visible in some areas where the blood leaked through the bandages. Ron was quite shocked by the plastic bags hanging either side of Harry's bed. One with a clear liquid in it, and the other with what look suspiciously like blood. Both flowing through thin tubes all the way into his arms on either side.

At first glance, Harry could have been sleeping. His face was calm and peaceful, except for the few smudges of dirt still on his face and hands. There still seemed to be small traces of dust and debris in his hair making Harry looking older than his years.

With tremendous effort to choke back her sobs Hermione conjured up a cloth, and using the small bowel of water near the room's basin, she started to clean the dirt and dust from Harrys face and hair. Tears falling down her cheeks, sobs fighting through her clenched mouth. Ron took up a place behind her, a hand on her shoulder to offer support.

"H-he's never looked so h-hurt before,"

Ron just shook his head; he wasn't sure how to reply to that.

"He'll pull through 'Mione, he's Harry Bloody Potter, he can do anything…"

The tear rolling down Ron's cheek belied the confidence in his voice.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Healer Milner was making his rounds as usual for this time of day. It had been a day since his most high profile, and probably most critical patient ever, had been brought in. The Healer got to the Nurses station and started reading through Harry Potters treatment and observation chart.

 _Mmm, Heart rate, strong and steady. Blood pressure, little low, but acceptable in the circumstances. Bleeding seems to have stopped, although the wounds still refuse to heal. That is still a problem. Mmm, seems the Paramedic has had to redo some sutures that have dissolved. Mmm, that means Mr. Potters magic must be recharging and becoming active, but still not healing. Very strange._

Healer Milner was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a shriek, and a CRASH of shattered glass.

He looked up and met the wide shocked eyes of the Nurse standing behind the station, after a second of staring at each other, they both turned and started a fast walk down the corridor looking for where the chaos seems to be coming from. They came upon the room at the same time as an Assistant Nurse came wobbling out of the room, a trickle of blood rolling down from her scalp.

"Miss Ainsley! What on earth is going on? What was that crash in Mr. Potter's room?"

Both Healer and Nurse bushed straight passed the unsteady Miss Ainsley, without waiting for a reply, and into Harry Potter's room to try determine what happened. Upon making their way into the room, they saw Harry Potter lying on the bed untouched, looking as he did when he was brought in. The only thing to show that not all was well, was the broken mirror above the basin and all the broken vials lying in the potions cabinet. After a quick check to make sure Harry was not harmed, the Healer went straight out to Assistant Nurse Ainsley who was sitting nearby on a chair, another Nurse was handing her a calming drought whilst also healing the cut on her head with her wand emitting a yellow glow.

"Miss Ainsley, can you tell me exactly what happened in Mr. Potter's room?" Healer Milner demanded

After a few calming breaths, Miss Ainsley looked up at her Superior, "I was just in Mr. Potters room so that I could clean him up and change him into a new hospital gown." After getting a consenting nod and taking a breath she continued, "As soon as I cast the washing spell, it seemed to bounce right off Mr. Potter and everything went black, I must have passed out, because a minute later I came to on the floor against the wall. I'm not sure what happened though."

After a contemplative silence while Healer Milner stared off into space, he replied,

"Thank you Miss Ainsley. Please have someone clean up the damage in Mr. Potter's room. Tell them to do it by hand, oh, and replace the potions cabinet please."

After another minute to think Healer Milner did an about turn and returned to Harry's room. He very carefully took out his wand, with a glance to the Nurse that came with him; he slowly started muttering under his breath whilst waving his wand in strange patters, after a few minutes a golden aura glowed around Harrys body, like a second skin. After some more wand waving's and mutterings he seemed satisfied and left the room along with Nurse Jacobs.

"Right, so it seems Mr. Potter's magic seems to take offense to direct spells being brought against him. Which complicates things tremendously. I do not believe we will be able to use any magic directly on him except for the few monitoring spells that seem to be safe at the moment. I do not want any other magic to be used in that room at all besides myself and yourself for monitoring purposes Nurse Jacobs. I also need you to find someone who can assist to change and keep Mr. Potter clean and dressed by hand."

After receiving a nod, Healer Milner returned to his office to ponder on the new complications to the case.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

All around there seemed to be a thick impenetrable darkness. It didn't seem foreboding, or dangerous. It was just there. Everywhere he tried to look; it seemed there was nothing to see. He didn't feel like he was able to move or feel his body.

It felt like he was just a spirit floating around in darkness.

It was like a dream.

 _Am I dead? Am I a ghost?_

There didn't seem to be any passing of time. All he knew was darkness. There were no sounds of any kind.

It was what could have been a minute or even days, when he heard something for the first time.

He tried pulling his attention to it, but couldn't seem to make it out. Just soft words that didn't seem to make sense.

" _He doesn't seem … Not hear … Little effect… Don't know."_

The words came every now and then. Nothing making any effect.

It was another indeterminate amount of time, when he felt something for the first time.

Excruciating pain hit him. It felt like his spirit had become solid and the skin was being torn off a strip at a time.

The pain came in bursts. For what seemed like a minute. Then nothing again. Then it was back.

Every time he felt the pain, he tried to scream, but there didn't seem to be any sound.

He welcomed the feelings of pain and the slight confused voices he could hear occasionally. It made him feel like he wasn't dead yet. There was still some hope.

The voices continued, until they started making some sense. One voice seemed to come through clearer than any others did. At first, it was only a few random words like the others, and then he started hearing her voice more and more clearly. It seemed to dull the pain when it came. He looked forward to hearing that low soft, gentle voice.

When the words started making more sense to him, he could make out the stories she was telling him.

She was sharing her history. How she had grown up. How she had lost her mum and had to work to get approval from her dad. There were some things, which he would never forget. She grew up with a family, yet was still lonely. She told him about how she only ever had one friend growing up and that her friend had died during the second war.

"Grace and I had just finished our lessons for the day. We are home schooled, you'll remember I told you, due to my family situation. So we were having some tea out on our back porch, when there was a loud crash next door. We knew that there had been some raids and death eater attacks, but so far, we had been left alone. I tried to get her to come back inside with me so we could hide out in our houses old bomb shelter, but she refused. She wanted to go home to check on her parents. I didn't want to let her go, and I was too scared to go with her. We had heard the horror stories of what happened to any people who were caught by the snatchers and the Death eaters. That was the last time I saw Grace. I heard later, she had run into a killing curse as soon as she ran into her house. Her whole family died in the attack."

In the darkness, listening to her stories, I could hear the sadness when she spoke about her life growing up and losing her only friend. There were times I just wanted to hold her so she could cry. I wanted to burst out laughing when she told me stories about her accidental magic as she grew up.

As time went on, I started to feel more of my body. It felt like I was growing legs and arms. I still could not move, but I could feel that I was no longer only spirt, but also starting to be body. There were times when it felt like someone was touching my hands or legs, but I never could tell.

OooooooooooOooooooooooO

It had been 6 months since her father left her alone at the house. She hadn't seen him since then. Since the attack on their town. It was more than three months since she had started volunteering here at the hospital. She was paid a small weekly salary from the hospital unit she volunteered at, it was really just enough to feed herself and a few minor odds and ends. All she really did was clean up some of the rooms, clean up the patients, and general run around for the Senior Healer in charge of the unit. It wasn't much, but it was a start. She wanted to be a Pediatric Healer, but there were no apprentices being offered due to the war. So she would keep doing what she could until something opened up.

It had been a month since they brought Harry Potter into St Mungo's. Nurse Jacobs had personally requested that she work in Harry Potter's room. She hated seeing the cuts and bruises on his body. After a month, not much had changed for him. His cuts still bled a little, but they seemed to get better.

In the beginning, she had only had to tidy up the room and collect all his gifts and flowers for storage. It was a week after he got to the hospital when she started talking to him. She was asked to rub him down and dress him in clean hospital gown, as he wasn't able to take a bath. She had been very embarrassed at the time, when she had to undress him so that she could sponge him down. The dressings had been temporarily removed so that she could start by cleaning around the wounds under supervision from the Nurse. Soon as the wounds had been cleaned properly, the Nurse had left, and with it her distraction from his nakedness. It had been that nakedness that had prompted her to start talking to him. He was in a coma so he couldn't hear her, could he? It was a safe way to keep her mind occupied as she sponged him down, head to toe.

As the weeks went by, she started to enjoy having someone to talk to that would judge her or interrupt her. It felt cleansing for her to talk about her past and to get it out in the open. Even if technically she felt like she was talking to herself.

There were even sometimes when she was sure he twitched his hand or leg, but the first few times after she had called the Nurse and found that his condition had not changed, she just accepted that it was his body's natural reaction to her touching him.

It had been a month since Harry Potter's arrival at St Mungo's and her working in his room when things first changed.

OooooooooooOooooooooooO

Hermione and Ron had just arrived back at the Nurses station at the Long-term Spell damage ward when something had changed. They were about to sign themselves in when a buzzer started going off at the counter. The Nurse in charge had only just turned around to look at the alarm ward, when short, young woman came running to the Nurses shouting something about Harry Potter. Nurses started moving from all over to converge on the room. Someone was calling for a Healer. Ron and Hermione just stood in shock for a minute, before realizing what was going on. Something had happened to Harry. They ignored the sign on sheet and made their way to Harry's room. They knew it by now having come to visit as often as they were able.

All the Weasleys had been to visit regularly the first few weeks, but now nearing a month in hospital only Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur and Mr. Weasley still stopped in to visit. Ginny had stopped coming by after the first week. It seemed like only coincidence that she stopped coming after running into Dean Thomas in the tearoom downstairs and started spending more time owl posting him. Molly was still grieving for Fred and George had started sleeping back at the flat above the store again. Ron didn't think he'd recovered enough yet, but it was easier to stay there then to be constantly fussed and cried over by Molly. Hermione thought that, Molly not seeing George everyday would help Molly recover. George was too much of a constant reminder of Fred, which always managed to make Molly burst into tears.

Ron and Hermione made it through the Nurses running this way and that, upon getting to the door, they noticed even the Auror, who was stationed outside Harry's door was peeking around the doorway into the room. They could hear a lot of voices coming from within. They were almost through the door before someone in Healer Green came passed them into the room. They managed to get into the room to see two Nurses hovering whilst the Healer was waving his wand and reciting his finding to a third Nurse who was scribbling everything down on a large chart.

Healer Milner seemed to be fully in charge now. "Nurse Jacobs, it seems Mr. Potter is out of his Magical coma now. I need to see if the Blood replenishing potions will start working now. Also get me the skin knitting potion."

"Right away Healer." Nurse Jacobs waved her hand at one of the other Nurses in the room, who seemed to get the message and started looking through the Potions cabinet for the requested potions.

After some more frantic waving, Healer Milner stopped his spells, wiped the sweat off his forehead and gave a deep breath out. Turning around he spotted Ron and Hermione standing at the back wall and approached them.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. Good to see you again. We seem to have gotten the breakthrough we've been waiting for. It was touch and go for a while and to be honest, without being able to properly utilize some of our healing potions and spells, I didn't expect too much, but it seems that Mr. Potter has finally turned a corner for the better. He is now out of his coma. He is still in a deep sleep, but that is just while his core recharges what it's been using to keep him safe. I believe he will wake up within the next 24 hours and then we can finish healing the last of the damage that we cannot get to right now. I believe Mr. Potter will be perfectly fine now."

Healer Milner broke into a grin as Hermione broke into tears and tucked herself into Ron's arms.

"Sshh, its ok 'Mione. He's going to be fine now. There's no need to cry. I told you, our Harrys to stubborn to die." Ron was holding her tightly to his chest and rubbing her back as he tried to comfort his crying girlfriend.

" _Sniff_ , I-I just wish he would s-s-stop getting hurt all the time. I worry about him. Who's going to keep him out of trouble if we're together?"

"We will just have to find him a girlfriend to look after him. Maybe we can look around for a pretty Nurse. That should be a good match. She can patch him up." The large grin on his face showing his relief at his mate getting better again.

Hermione's smack to his chest was par for the course.

"Ronald Weasley, He does not need to be thinking of a girlfriend right now. He just needs to recover. I love you Ron, but he's like my brother. I don't know what life would be like without him. He just got the chance to be free now. I just want him to be able to enjoy that freedom. It is what he deserves."

Ron admired Hermione's ability to go from crying to indignant in 3 seconds with a grin. She just needed to stomp her foot to complete the cute picture. He wouldn't tell her that though.

"He's my brother too, Hermione, and we will look after him. He is part of the 'Golden trio'. We need him as much as he obviously needs us."

They had just got to the bedside as the last Nurse finished spelling the potion down Harry's throat. There brother was healing now. Now they just needed to wait until he woke up.

Neither of them noticed the young woman that was peeking in the door, with her bowl of warm water and sponge.

OooooooooooOooooooooooO

"I'm glad to hear that you are out of your coma, but at the same time I've enjoyed talking to you. It feels like having a perfect friend again. You never judge me or look down on me… I'm going to miss talking to you like we have been."

The young woman was doing what she was told would be her last shift in Harry Potters room; she was randomly talking as she tidied up the room once again. Moving the flowers into storage along with the sweet hampers Harry Potter had received. She knew she probably wouldn't see him again.

"I have actually been offered a position to assist and apprentice in a private MagiClinic that specializes in long term sport injuries. It's something similar to physiotherapy in the muggle world. I've never been much good at sports, but it is something I've always enjoyed, and doing this means I will still be involved in some way in sports."

The young woman was almost finished, still talking quietly to the still sleeping Harry Potter, when Healer Milner came in along with the Nurse in charge to do their daily checkups. Finishing up quickly, she left the room, lingering in the door to give one last look at the sleeping form on the bed. "Till we meet again, Mr. Potter. It's been a pleasure." She whispered as she left.

OooooooooooOooooooooooO

Harry felt like he was back in the Black lake during the second task. He was sluggishly trying to push himself up to the surface of the lake, his wet heavy robes pulling him down. He could hear some voices from far off, but couldn't make out any words. He felt like he could make out the light of the sun breaking through the water above him, he frantically pushed himself harder; his lungs were starting to burn with the exertion. He was so close, when eventually he broke the surface.

Healer Milner and Nurse Jacobs were going over Harrys charts when suddenly without warning Harry Potter opened his eyes wide and threw his arms straight up as if reaching for something, gasping loudly for air.

With a jump and a squeak, Healer Milner fell over the back over his own Robes, onto his backside. Nurse Jacobs merely gave him a disgusted huff and immediately started waving her wand over Harry, whilst trying to calm him down. "Mr. Potter, it's alright. You are all right, do you hear me. You are in St. Mungos. I am Nurse Jacobs. I need you to take some deep breaths and just relax for me whilst I do some quick monitoring charms."

She didn't give Harry much chance to object before she was pushing his arms back to his side and carrying on. She was soon joined by Healer Milner, who was also doing his own monitoring spells, whilst mumbling under his breath. The only other sound, the Dicta-quill that was taking down his every word.

Harrys head was spinning; he closed his eyes against the bright light in the room, and tried to organize his thoughts. He was in St. Mungos, yet he could still see flashes of light from the battle he was in. He could feel the aches in his body, yet felt so weak. Even flexing his fingers seemed to be a task at the moment. He remember the Death eaters. The loud bangs, the feelings of rocks hitting him. The little girl he tried to protect. Sofie. That was her name. SOFIE! Oh, no. What happened to her? He was trying to remember what happened. If anyone had been hurt. "Sofie?" he whispered. His throat was so hoarse. It felt like he hadn't spoken in months. He didn't get a reply so licked his lips to try again. Before he could start getting the words out, he was interrupted by a vial pressed to his mouth.

"Mr. Potter, drink this. It will help for your throat." After a swallow, he felt immediate relief to his burning throat.

"Now that you are awake, Mr. Potter. There are a few potions for you to take. Do you understand?" After receiving a slight nod in acknowledgement from the Harry, Nurse Jacobs started pouring potions down his throat almost zealously.

After numerous potions, he started feeling himself drift asleep again.

"Mr. Potter, the last potion I gave you is a minor sleeping draught. It will put you to sleep for around 4 hours. That is to let the other potions work. When you wake up, you should be feeling better all right. Then we can answer your questions."

Before the darkness consumed him, he tried asking again about Sofie, but before the words were completely out of his mouth, he fell to the darkness.

After finishing their spells, the Healer and Nurse moved to the other side of the room to confer.

"I do believe he will get better quicker now that he is awake and his magic is not working against us."

"I agree, Healer, but I have noticed that his muscles are extremely weak due to the coma and lack of magic to help him. He will need some assistance to strengthen himself enough to be able to get back to his feet."

"I noticed the same Naomi. I will get one of the Nurses in the long-term recovery ward to visit him, and determine how to assist him. Would you call his friends and let them know he will be awake. I know they will be here for visiting hours later, but I'm sure he'll want to see them as soon as he's awake again."

"I'll get someone on that Healer" With that, Nurse Jacobs turned and left the room only to be called back.

"Oh, Naomi, won't you also get someone to let little Sofie know. I'm sure Mr. Potter would like to see her himself when he awakes again, to determine she is indeed alright."

After giving a brief nod, Nurse Jacobs continued onto her tasks.


End file.
